Danny Phantom: The New Beginning
by GoinGhost
Summary: After he saved the world, got the girl, and revealed his secret to everyone, you may have thought it was the end, but it was only the beginning. Check out new episodes of Danny Phantom, where his adventures and troubles are only about to begin. DxS TxV
1. The Ultimate Return part 1

**Hello. This is a story about new episodes of Danny Phantom, since Nickelodeon didn't give it enough. Some of you may think there's no story after Phantom Planet, but there are so many unanswered questions.**

**So, I've decided to write new episodes. One episode will take four chapters, and a double episode will take eight chapters.**

**Well the first one is a double episode, The Ultimate Return:**

**Danny's starting to realize that revealing his secret to the whole world isn't all that great. There are the obsessive fans, reporters chasing him around, the dumb guys in white, people never stop staring at him and Sam, and there are ghosts popping up even more to challenge the "Great Hero". Not to mention the "Phantom Phans". But things start to get even more stressful when weird things start happening to Danny. Though, these things seem little compared to when the least person he wants to see shows his ugly face again.**

**Okay, now that you've read the description of it, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I'm just writing new episode idea's for this amazing show.**

* * *

In a deserted part of the ghost zone, there's a Clock Tower, home to none other than the master of time, Clockwork. As he worked on his Time Staff, two figures appeared behind him.

"Can I help you two?" Clockwork asked without even turning around.

They moved forward and revealed themselves to be the Observants. "You know very well why we're here Clockwork," one of the Observants said.

"Yes, so now if you will just hand over what we came to get, we will be on our way," the other Observant added.

"I'm warning you right now, you're making a huge mistake," the all-knowing time master calmly warned.

"No, our only mistake was letting you handle the boy your way instead of following our orders. Now both his and our worlds are in jeopardy," an Observant said.

"I'm telling you, if the destruction of our words is to blame, it is not because of me" Clockwork calmly warned again.

"Clockwork, if you do not give us our item, we will have to take it up on the high council to strip you of your master of time privilege," the other one ordered.

Clockwork glared at them and hesitated. "Fine," he finally sighed as he flew over and grabbed what they wanted, "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Now that it is in much safer hands," one of the Observants said taking the item from Clockwork, "We can put it in containment."

Then they flew out of Clockworks lair. He just watched them. "Because of your actions of right now," Clockwork said to himself, "and not even I know for sure, but you may have doomed us all."

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, dashing threw the ghost zone, there was a ghost who seemed to be in a hurry. But this wasn't just any ghost. He had pointy black hair, blue skin, fangs for teeth, and glowing red eyes.

This was one of the few half ghosts, Vlad Masters a.k.a Vlad Plasmius to be exact. He was the guy who had almost doomed the human and ghost world. But, Danny Phantom a.k.a. Danny Fenton ended up saving both worlds, while Vlad was shammed away from the earth.

Thoughts were running through Vlad's head, "_I have to get it._"

But his other voice spoke to him too, "_But I can't just go and take it. Haven't I stooped low enough? But to steal from the Master of Time!_"

"_But I need that Time Staff to make things better._"

"_Well, I wasn't going to be able to survive in space and I have no where else to go. I guess I don't have a choice._"

Plasmius grinned that he won his argument with himself. "_Yes, that's right._"

Suddenly, Vlad saw two Observants leaving the Clock Tower. The Observants happened to be holding a something that looked a little beat up. But that didn't matter to him. Vlad stuck out his hands, and shot them which bounced them right back into Clockwork's lair. Then Vlad flew in after them.

Clockwork turned around and saw Observants slam into the floor, and Plasmius fly through the whole in the wall that he made.

Clockwork grinned, "I've been expecting you Plasmius."

"Oh, did you? Well, if you were a smart Master of Time you would have stopped me," Vlad taunted. "Now hand over the Time Staff!"

"Not a chance! Time out!" Clockwork shouted.

But when he pressed the button on his Time Staff, nothing happened. Vlad was still floating there, not frozen in time at all. Then, he revealed that he was wearing one of Clockworks Time Medallions he had found while he was still in space. Seeing it, had actually given him the idea to get the Time Staff and change time.

"I see you found my missing Time Medallion," Clockwork said staying calm, for he had seen this coming before.

But, what was about to happen was going to be very dangerous, for everyone in both the ghost and human worlds. Even Clockwork wasn't going to be sure how it was going to end.

Suddenly, Vlad shot his pick ecto-blasts at Clockwork and the Observants. Luckily, they were fast enough to dodge them. The two fought as the Observants stayed out of it. But what they didn't notice was that when they dodged Vlad's blast, the Observants dropped something, something not good.

Meanwhile, as pictures flashed on Clockwork's time pool, the same thoughts were running through someone's head. Pictures flashed on and off. There was the word RELEASE on a Fenton Thermos; Danny Phantom floating with red eyes looking around pleasurably at some destruction; Sam running away from Danny; a flash of blue light from in an ally; Vlad Plasmius shooting an ecto-blast; a school bus being thrown by someone; Danny's friends and family tied up to an overheating tub of the Nasty Sauce; and Danny Fenton watching helplessly as Sam was pulled up into the air by a ghost.

Suddenly, Danny Fenton shot up out of his bed.

"Danny, are you okay?" Jazz asked, walking into his room.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a weird dream. Although it kind of gave me a bad feeling, but you know what I'm sure it's nothing," Danny explained to Jazz.

"I just asked if you were okay, not a whole explanation," Jazz teased.

Then they both smiled as Jazz left the room to let Danny get ready for school.

**Danny Phantom Theme Credits:  
**_He's a Phantom__  
Danny Phantom Danny Phantom__**  
Yo Danny Fenton he was just fourteen  
****When his parents built a very strange machine  
It was designed to view a world unseen  
**He's gonna catch em' all cuz he's Danny Phantom  
__**When it didn't quite work his folks, they just quit****  
Then Danny took a look inside of it****  
There was a great big flash everything just changed  
His molecules got all rearranged  
**Phantom, Phantom__**  
When he first woke up he realized  
****He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes  
****He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
****He was much more unique than the other guys ****  
It was then that he knew what he had to do  
****He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through  
****He's here to fight for me and you!  
****He's gonna catch em' all cause he's Danny Phantom****  
Gonna catch em' all cause he's Danny Phantom  
Gonna catch em' all cause he's…**  
Danny Phantom._

**Danny Phantom in:The Ultimate Return  
**"A Shocking Return"

Danny Phantom was flying around Amity Park, checking over things on his way to school. Suddenly, he saw the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle parked, and his dad rushing out of it to fight off a swarm of little ghosts. Danny figured with the help of his dad, it would only take a couple minutes. Sure, he could always be late since he was able to be excused when it came to fighting ghosts, but he did prefer to be on time for school.

Danny and Jack started to fight off the swarm of ghosts. Danny's dad was definitely more enthusiastic about fighting them off then Danny was, but then again, he was still getting used to the whole 'his son does this everyday' kind of thing.

It had been about a month since Danny had saved the world and revealed his secret to everyone. Danny had been chased down by the press and fans constantly, not to mention the new group of girls called the 'Phantom Phans'.

Basically, they were a group of fan girls obsessed with Danny. They would always follow him around, take pictures, and on the occasion, snoop through his room and find whatever they could.

Although they were nice young grade school girls, and they did chase away any fan girls yelling, "Danny I love you!" or, "Danny, can I be your girlfriend?!" or even, "Danny! Will you marry me?" His family thought it was cute, while Danny said that it was just plain creepy.

But it wasn't all bad. Dani had come back and was living with the Fenton's. Danny had also talked things out with Valerie, both agreeing that they could stay just as friends. But he was noticing something going on between her and his best buddy Tucker. Okay, so his girl friend, Sam pointed it out for him, but what can you do, he's clueless.

Suddenly, Danny heard the warning bell at his school just as they got the last ghost. "Whoops got to go! See you later Dad!" Danny said, taking off.

"Bye Danny! We can fight more ghost scum after school together!" Jack shouted, waving to Danny.

Danny sighed, "Great, just how I want to spend the little free time I have, fighting ghosts."

Then Danny looked back down and saw when Jack started to walk back into the Assault Vehicle, he tripped on a tiny pebble and dropped his weapon. When it hit the ground, it went of and blasted one of the cars parked on the road. "Um, I can fix that," Jack spoke.

"Yikes," Danny mumbled, looking at the car, "I wonder how he's going to do that."

Then Danny flew up in the air, out of sight. Once he arrived at Casper High, he fazed through the roof and landed next to Sam and Tucker. Although, Tucker was leaning against some lockers, pouting.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Danny asked. Then he noticed Tucker was almost as upset as the time he had to go without technology for a week. "What's wrong with you?"

"He's just upset because the town suddenly started to say he was too young to be the mayor and they took him off power." Sam answered for Tucker.

"Aw sorry man!" Danny said as he changed back into Danny Fenton.

"Yeah me too!" Tucker pouted.

"Well, maybe it's for the best," Sam said, playing with the class ring on her finger. She always wore it, since it was given to her by Danny.

"Sam's right," Danny added, "When you were mayor we almost never saw you. Plus, you can help us fight ghosts again!"

"You guys are right," Tucker agreed, "Those meetings and all that paperwork did get pretty boring…"

Then Tucker remembered back to a few days ago.

_Flashback:_

_Tucker was in his mayor suit, at his desk doing piles of paper work. He just finished his last piece of it._

"_Finally, all done." Tucker sighed, leaning back in his chair._

_Then Tucker walked outside pulling a wagon which had all the paper work he just finished. Then he saw Danny and Sam fighting Johnny 13 and Kitty._

_Tucker watched Sam suck Kitty into a Fenton Thermos just as Johnny hit Danny. Danny was hit all the way to Tucker. It looked like he was going to hit the wagon and destroy all of Tucker's work. Tucker grunted. But Danny landed right next to the wagon._

"_Hey Tuck," Danny grunted._

_Tucker sighed, "Hey Danny."_

_Johnny 13's Shadow suddenly charged towards Danny. But Tucker's wagon of paperwork was in the line of fire. Tucker put a worried look on his face and grunted. Then the shadow flew right through the wagon and paperwork and grabbed Danny. Then the two flew up in the air._

_The wagon fell apart, but the paper work stayed whole. Tucker sighed in relief. Suddenly, the papers broke up and fell into a pile of broken and ripped pieces of paper._

"_Noooo!!" Tucker screamed, getting on his knees and holding some of the pieces of what was his paperwork that he had just finished._

_Danny sucked Johnny 13 and his Shadow into his Fenton Thermos. Then the Danny and Sam walked over and looked at Tucker. Suddenly, a truck backed up right by Tucker. Then a guy walked out and put his hand on the handle that opens up the back of the truck_

"_Delivery for Mayor Foley" he announced as he opened the back of the truck up._

_There was a big bunch of paperwork for Tucker in the back, so much that it filled up all the space in the back. Then it all fell out and toppled Tucker._

"_Good luck 'Mayor Foley'." Danny smiled as he grabbed Sam's hand and flew up in the air._

_Then Tucker stuck his head out of the giant pile of paperwork on top of him, with a small scowl on his face._

_End of flashback.  
_

"…not to mention I heard I was only going to be mayor until they found a replacement. But best of all," Tucker continued, "We're still considered popular heroes!"

"Right," Danny and Sam agreed.

Then Danny and Sam gazed into each other's eyes and got ready to kiss.

"I am so recording this!" Tucker whispered, taking out his PDA.

But right before they kissed, Lancer walked by.

"No showing affection in school Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson," Lancer said as he looked at his book which was upside down and titled 'How to be Cool for Uncool Teachers'.

"Oh sure, that's the thanks I get for saving his butt last week from Kelmper! He should have at least given me extra credit!" Danny complained.

Tucker shut off his PDA, disappointed. "Aw man, just as I was about to get a good recording."

"What?" Danny and Sam questioned.

"Nothing," Tucker quickly answered as he hid his PDA behind his back.

"Hey Fenton!" someone called from behind him.

"Hun!?" Danny said as he turned around. He saw who it was and smiled, "Hey Dash."

"You guys are comin' to my party tomorrow right?" Dash asked.

"Wouldn't miss it," Danny said.

"Glad you could make it," Dash said as he handed Danny an invitation. "And could you give this to your sister, she's hot."

Danny took the invite from Dash, "Uh, ewe!"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker had already gotten theirs.

"See you guys there!" Dash called as he walked away.

"Yes!" Danny and Tucker cheered.

"It's good to be the hero of the world" Danny said.

"Finally, our first popular party! It's about time!" Tucker agreed.

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Going ghost!" Danny shouted as he turned into the one and only Danny Phantom. But when he looked around for the ghost, he didn't see one.

"That's odd, I don't see the ghost." Sam wondered.

"Hm, my ghost sense doesn't usually go off like that, or a ghost always attacks right away. I wonder…" But Danny was cut off by the school bell ringing.

"We're going to be late!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Not on my watch!" Danny said as he picked Sam and Tucker up, and quickly flew to their class.

"I didn't know Danny was wearing a watch." Tucker wondered as Sam sighed.

* * *

"Fenton, Manson, Foley, why are you late?" Mr. Lancer asked when they landed at their class.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, we had ghost business," Danny explained as he changed back into Fenton.

"Of course, please take your seats you three." Mr. Lancer sighed.

Suddenly, the class was visited by none other than the Box Ghost, lamest ghost in the ghost zone.

"I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!" The Box Ghost yelled, waving his hands around to try and be terrifying.

Then the whole class screamed except for Sam, Tucker, and Danny.

"Oh please, you," Danny rolled his eyes.

He reached into his backpack and grabbed the Fenton Thermos. The whole class watched amazed as their hero, Danny, sucked the Box Ghost in the Fenton Thermos.

"Beware!" Was his final word before being completely sucked inside.

"Hey, why didn't you 'go ghost'?!" Dash excitedly asked.

"Why would I need to 'go ghost' to catch a ghost who controls boxes? Oooo, so scary," Danny taunted.

"I also control the power of cardboard and square!" The Box Ghost spoke proudly from inside the thermos.

"Lame," Danny, Sam, and Tucker said flatly as they rolled their eyes.

"Now that just hurts," The Box Ghost complained.

Throughout the day, ghosts attacked constantly all school day. It really irritated Danny, especially because he had to miss basically every class. Sure, it was his duty, but how was he going to get an education with all these ghosts attacking twenty-four seven? He even had to miss lunch, including missing time with Sam and Tucker.

* * *

After school, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking to the Nasty Burger as Danny sighed, "Finally, a break."

"I know, there are more and more ghost attacks each day," Sam agreed.

"But tomorrow, it's party time!" Tucker said.

Danny smiled, things may have been hard, but it was nice to know that some things would never change; like going to the Nasty Burger with the ones closest to him. Sure, everyone would be starring at him, but all he'd have to do is ignore them, and hope for a small crowd. Sam had also told him that Tucker was extra excited to go there, most likely to see Valerie.

Then Danny looked forward and his expression turned from calm and happy, to worried and surprised. There was a big crowd of people with cameras and micro-phones talking to each other.

"Ack! The press!" Danny exclaimed, looking around, "Quick, into the store!"

Then the three raced into the closest store to avoid the press. They were really starting to bug Danny, but he just sucked it up and continued to enjoy himself with his friends, and girl friend.

In the store, Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked over at something in a glass case.

"Whoa," Danny awed in amazement.

"The new Electric Scooter 3000!!!" Tucker yelled.

"Now those things are cool," Sam agreed.

It was the new and advanced electric scooter that every teen was after, too bad that it cost a fortune.

"Hey, how much for the new scooters!?" Danny asked.

"$799.99" the man at the counter answered, very board at the counter it seemed.

"Whoa! 800 bucks for three scooters!" Danny exclaimed as Sam and Tucker gasped.

"No," the man at the counter said flatly.

"Whew," the three friends sighed.

"It's $799.99 per scooter," he continued.

"What!?" Danny, Sam, and Tucker gasped.

Danny turned around and faced his two best friends, "Where are we going to get that kind of money?!"

"Hey! What about Sam? She's rich!" Tucker blurted.

"Yeah, my parents are actually going to give me $2400 to buy me, my friend, and my boyfriend, that for some crazy reason they don't even like, scooters." Sam countered sarcastically.

"Wait! Your parents still hate me?!" Danny said in astonishment.

"He saved the whole world, what else does a guy have to do to impress parents. I thought saving the world would make parents beg you to date their daughters," Tucker said taking out a few index cards, "I have a few requests myself."

Sam and Danny walked over and looked at them.

"Tucker, these were all written by you," Danny realized.

"Prove it." Tucker said.

"For one thing it's written in your handwriting," Sam announced.

"And these are your new special index cards, you know the ones that you made and aren't in stores that promote technology," Danny mentioned.

"Do you guys always have to do that to me?"

"Yes," Danny and Sam answered at the same time. Then they looked at each other and slightly blushed.

Then Danny turned into his ghost half and said "Well come on guys, let's fly to the Nasty Burger."

The man at the counter suddenly got really excited and yelled "Hey! You're Danny Phantom! You're the one that saved the world from the Disasteriod and stops all of the ghost activity!"

"That's right," Danny said.

"So do we get free scooters!?" Tucker asked hopefully.

"No, but my son's a big fan! Can I have your autograph for him?" he explained.

"Sure," Danny sighed.

* * *

**Okay, more to come soon. Stay tuned for part 2 of this 8 part episode: The Ultimate Return.**

**Also, I know there wasn't _that _much action, but it was only the first chapter.**

**Bye.  
**


	2. The Ultimate Return part 2

**Okay, here's the next chapter.**

**Special thanks to TweenisodeOrange for reviewing! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, I would have convinced Nick by now to give it another season!!!!! SAVE DP!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**After Danny gave the man his autograph, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were flying to the Nasty Burger.

"At least no fans can reach us up here," Danny said, relieved.

"Is that so?"

Danny turned around, "Hun?"

It was a group of about twelve Guys in White (GiW) floating by behind Danny using jetpacks. Danny floated down to the top of a roof, put Sam and Tucker on it, and then floated back up to deal with the GiW.

"What do you guys want?" Danny demanded.

"Don't worry kid, as much as we would like to take you back to our base and discover how you, a normal boy, got ghost powers, we're not since you saved the world. Plus our boss would kill us. So we won't be hunting you anymore." Operative O explained.

"Unless you turn into the next Plasmius," Operative K added.

"But for now, we just want to ask you a few questions." then O went from a serious voice to an eager voice, "Can we have your autograph!" Then all the Guys in White took out a clipboard with pieces of paper and a pen attached to it, from their coats.

"Uh, really?" Danny stuttered.

"Yeah," K said eagerly.

"But if you say no," O said seriously as they took out ecto-guns from their coats, "We'll blast you out of the sky!"

"Uh, heh-heh," Danny stuttered again as he heard the ecto-guns charging up, "Okay. Um, how long could it take?"

* * *

Later, Tucker and Sam were still sitting on the roof, board out of their minds.

"So, how long have we been sitting here?" Sam asked Tucker.

Tucker yawned as he looked at his watch, "Five hours."

Danny was still being forced by the GiW to sign their stuff and answer their questions.

"Oh come on guys! I've signed like a thousand pieces of paper and all of your white suits and answered like 200 questions! How much more do I need to do?" Danny complained.

"Well, you have to feel sorry for him" Sam said to Tucker.

"Yeah, but couldn't he have put us on the ground instead of stranding us up here? The elevator's broken and there's no stairs or ladders, so we can't get down until Mr. Worldwide hero is done." Tucker explained.

"Good point," Sam agreed

"Aw dude!" Danny screamed, "Put your pants back on! No, I am not signing your chest! Dude! That's just gross! Don't you even think about taking that off! No I will not date your daughter! No, I won't date her cousin either! Look, I already have a girlfriend! Okay, now you're just asking about my personal life! That's it! You guys are getting ridiculous! I'm out of here! Wait, what are you doing with those ecto-guns, and why are you pointing them at me?! Aw crud!"

Then Sam and Tucker widened their eyes as they heard ecto-guns being shot at Danny. As they turned around to see what was going on, Danny swooped down and grabbed them. Then they started flying away while the Guys in White kept firing at them.

* * *

Meanwhile at Fenton Works, Jack was looking out the window from the Ops Center as Maddie was working/ fixing Jacks invention.

"Hey Maddie, look out here! It's my heroes, the Guys in White!" Jack shouted excitedly.

Maddie walked over to the window and looked, but when she saw she widened her eyes and yelled "Jack! They're attacking our son and his friends!"

"What?!" Then Jack looked closer and saw that she was right. "I'm comin' Danny!" he yelled as he and Maddie grabbed ecto-weapons.

* * *

Outside of Fenton Work, the GiW called to Danny, "Oh come on! Just a few more things! Um, what's your favorite hobby?"

"I don't have a favorite hobby because I'm always fighting ghosts since you guys can't even do it right!" Danny yelled back.

"Okay, now…"

"No way, you've gotten more than enough out of me!" Danny argued.

"Fine, then prepare to be blasted out of the sky for not cooperating!" they countered as they charged up their weapons.

The three gasped. But instead, a blast from the ground shot right in front of the GiW. They looked down and saw that it was Maddie and Jack Fenton.

"Step away from my boy!" Jack yelled as they got ready to fire again.

"Uh, abort mission! I repeat, abort mission" O and K yelled as they started to fly away.

"Get back here, we're not finished with you just yet!" Maddie called as she and Jack chased after them with their ecto-weapons ready to fire.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker just stared for a minute. "Well, now that that little mess is over, let's go to the Nasty Burger." Danny said.

"Finally, I'm starving!" Tucker commented.

But just as they were about to fly off, Jazz called out to them from her bedroom window. "I wouldn't if I were you! I was watching the news and they said that the Nasty Burger is mobbed because somebody heard that you guys were heading over there!"

"Great. Sorry guys, we could hang here for a few," Danny suggested.

"Why not," Sam shrugged.

* * *

In Danny's kitchen, Sam and Tucker were sitting at the table, while Danny was pacing back and forth. They were also listening to the radio which was in the center of the table.

"So, are parents back yet from chasing the Guys in White yet?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, they told me that the Guys in White won't be bothering me anymore, thank goodness. But seriously, how are we going to get $2400?" Danny asked.

Then the radio station that was broadcasting started talking about the winning lottery numbers. "And the winning lottery numbers are: 9, 2, 4, 9, and 5. Congratulations to the winner Nosilla Irot. The winning prize money is 3000 dollars!"

"Whoa! 3000 dollars! That must be sweet!" Danny yelled.

"Yeah, but what's with the last name Irot? It sounds like I rot," Tucker commented.

"Really? You rot? I never noticed," Sam joked.

"Well, Irot's lucky because he just won a bundle of cash. Too bad we can't buy a lottery ticket. But we're only 14," Danny complained.

"That's it!" Sam yelled, getting an idea, "We're 14!"

"That's what I just said, and it's kind of the problem," Danny said.

"No, we're 14 and a lot of places here hire 14 year olds" Sam explained.

"Wait! You mean get a job!?" Tucker checked.

"Yeah we fight ghosts," Sam said.

"You're right. We saved the whole world, so how hard could jobs be?" Danny said.

Suddenly, Jack called for Danny. "Danny, could you come here for a minute?"

"Sure Dad, what is it?" Danny asked, running into the room.

"Well, how do we put this nicely, um we-" Maddie started, but was interrupted by Jack.

"We just got a call from your school saying if there's another ghost attack on Monday, you will not be able to attend Casper High anymore!" Jack interrupted.

Maddie elbowed Jack and whispered, "I thought I told you to tell him nicely!"

"What!? I didn't yell at him!" Jack argued.

Danny was stunned for a minute, but then finally snapped out of it. "Wait, you mean, I'll be… expelled!?" Danny checked.

"That's what they said. Though they did sound very regretful, but they said that many people are complaining that your school is being attack more often because of you and that you're a ghost magnet. They said that if the school could go without of a ghost attack on Monday, they'd reconsider." Maddie explained.

"Like that's possible," Danny muttered. "But that's not fair because there were ghost attacks there anyway, and they won't stop just because I'm gone. And how could they blame me because the schools attacked by ghosts!? Because I'm the one that stops them and makes things safer for everyone?!"

"I agree with you 100% Danny, but people unfortunately can be stubborn" Maddie sighed.

"But look on the bright side Danny!" Jack mentioned.

"And that would be…?" Danny questioned.

"If you can't attend Casper High anymore, I can home school you all about ghosts!" Jack announced.

After Jack's comment, Danny thought for a second and had a thought bubble. Inside it, there was a piece of paper that read "Class List". The classes listed under it were: "ghost hunting; ghost hunting inventions; what exactly are ghosts; ghost zone; ghosts in our world; how to tear a ghost apart molecule by molecule; and mapping out the ghost zone".

Then the though bubble faded away as Danny put a worried look on his face and replied, "Um, I've got to go!"

Danny raced to the door, but as soon as he opened it reporters started taking pictures and overloaded him questions.

"Oh come on! Do I ever get any privacy anymore?!" Danny cried as he slammed the door closed.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Dani said as she fazed inside the house, "I can't even walk to the front door without getting mobbed. It's been a month; you'd think they'd get over it."

"Seriously," Danny agreed.

"Hey Danny," Jazz said, walking downstairs, "When did you get the time to do your laundry?"

"I didn't do any laundry. I haven't had the time lately," Danny explained.

"Then why was your hamper empty when I walked by?" Jazz asked.

"What?!" Danny screamed.

Then he looked out the window and saw five girls wearing 'I Love Danny' t-shirts and running away from his house while each holding a pile of clothes.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Danny yelled as he walked out of the room.

"The Phantom Phans strike again," Danielle chuckled.

"Note to self," Jazz started as she wrote it down on a note pad, "Schedule teen therapy lesson with little brother."

"And no more therapy sessions Jazz!" Danny called back into the room.

* * *

The next day Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking around, surprisingly not being chased by fans, for once anyway.

"I still can't believe you're going to be kicked out of school when it's not even your fault!" Sam objected.

"I know, and the worst part is that my dad's going to home school me about ghosts! I'll never be an astronaut if all I'm taut about is ghosts!" Danny cried.

"Plus, I think you know more about ghosts than your dad. That would be a little weird." Tucker added. "I guess you can always get a job as a full time ghost hunter. There's always the Guys in White."

"No way! I don't want a career as a full time ghost hunter! I don't even get paid! And I would never join those bone-headed Guys in White!" Danny stated.

"Speaking a getting paid, I think I found the answer to all our problems!" Tucker said.

"You mean you found a way for Danny not to be expelled and for all these ghost attacks to stop, not to mention the all of Danny's crazy fans and reporters chasing after him?" Sam recalled.

"Well, no. I was talking about our money problem," Tucker said, pointing over at the Nasty Burger. Danny and Sam looked over and saw that there was a 'help wanted' sign on the Nasty Burger. So, they all ran over to it.

"Hi, we'd like to apply for jobs!" Sam said as the three raced through the doors.

The manager walked over and looked at them. "Well, we do need some help around here, and you are the ones who saved the entire world…"

He thought for a moment, with the hero of the world working here, they would get a lot more business. So, much business, that he'd probably get a raise for hiring them, even of they don't have much experience in working.

Then he reached over on the counter, grabbed something, and said, "You're hired."

"Yes!" Danny, Sam, and Tucker cheered as they were handed uniforms.

But Danny suddenly gasped as his ghost sense went off.

"Going ghost!" he automatically called as he turned into Phantom and looked around for the ghost.

Suddenly, Danny saw the ghost. It looked like a really easy ghost to beat. Danny would be done in a few seconds, and then get to work with his friends. Besides, the sooner he beat the ghost, the sooner he could start making some money. But suddenly, Danny's eyes suddenly started to glow bright red and there was an evil look on his face.

Then the ghost started flying around the Nasty Burger but Danny followed it. He started shooting his ghost rays at the ghost, but he kept missing. Instead, it hit several things in the Nasty Burger apart, like the tables, chairs, not to mention the food right out of people's hands. Like how Mr. Lancer was just about to take a bite out of his burger, a ghost ray hit it and splattered all over his face. Then Danny flew passed him, leaving an annoyed Mr. Lancer.

Danny continued to shoot at the ghost, but kept 'missing'. The ghost flew passed Sam and Tucker and Danny tried to hit it again. Sam and Tucker jumped out of the way as the blast missed the ghost again and nearly hit them. One of the blasts even hit near the tank that had the special Nasty Sauce in it.

Finally, the ghost stopped for a few seconds. Danny took that time to create a giant ecto-blast, and fired it at the ghost. It hit the ghost, easily defeating it, but also put a huge hole in the Nasty Burger wall. The ghost quickly flew away, that would be the last time he attacked in Amity Park.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh," Danny evilly chuckled, looking around pleased with all the damage he caused.

"Danny! What's wrong with you!?" Sam asked as she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Danny quickly blinked as his eyes turned back to glowing green.

"Whoa!" Danny exclaimed as he looked around the damaged Nasty Burger, "What happened here!?"

"That's what we should be asking you! You totally wrecked the place!" Sam responded, a little annoyed.

"Although," Tucker laughed as he pointed towards the door, "All that food thrown in Lancer's face was hilarious!"

The three watched Lancer angrily stomp out of the place, was food still dripping off of his face.

"But I seriously did all of this!? I don't even remember doing it!" Danny explained.

"Yeah, just like how you didn't remember the material from your last math quiz," Tucker joked. Sam and Tucker giggled.

"Hey, come on guys! This is serious! And just for the record, I'm getting a retake. Why don't you guys try studying with no Fenton Thermos available, and the Box Ghost preaching to you all night about how powerful he really is." Danny said.

"Sure, whatever you say," Tucker and Sam teased.

Danny turned around and was about to walk, when he bumped into something. He looked up and saw that it was the manager who was looking angrily down at him.

"I'm fired aren't I?" Danny sighed looking back at the damage he did.

"Ya think? And so are your friends," the manager said.

"What?! But they didn't do anything!" Danny argued.

"Yeah," the manager said, "but the only reason I hired you and your friends was to get some more attention here and..."

"What!?" Danny, Sam, and Tucker shrieked.

"That's it! We're out of here!" Sam yelled as she stomped out.

"And don't even think we'll be back here, at least until you get a new manager," Danny added as he followed Sam.

"Ditto," Tucker agreed as he also walked out.

Then the manager turned around, and saw somebody bigger than him, his boss that checked up on everything every so often

"I'm fired aren't I?" the manager sighed seeing as they just lost a customer that could really bring them business.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna just take Phantom's advice and demote you," the boss smiled. Then he called over to one of the employ's, "Hey, Clumsy Ken, you're the new manager!"

"Really!?" He smiled, "That's great!" Then he started to walk over to them while holding a tray of food, but slipped on a puddle of soda. The tray went flying up in the air and all the food and drinks landed on Clumsy Ken.

"You'd choose him over me?" the ex-manager asked.

"Hey, it's either a guy that does a pretty good job, but is hated by Phantom, or a clumsy guy that Phantom approves of. Guess what, Phantom wins" the boss said.

Meanwhile, Danny and his friends continued their job search. But the end result was always the same… no. You see the same thing would happen every time they tried to get a job, and let's just say it involved annoying ghosts attacking.

First at Floody Waters, they were accepted, being the heroes of the world and all. Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny jumped up and changed into Phantom as he looked around for the ghost. Once he finally noticed it, he got ready to charge into battle. Everyone anxiously waited for their hero to save the day, like he always did.

Unfortunately, before he had the chance to move, his eyes started glow an eerie red, just like at the Nasty Burger before. Then he started shooting at the ghost, but continued to 'miss' again. Instead, his blasts hitting the ghost, it hit other parts of the water park. Like one of the giant water fountains there. Meanwhile, Mr. Lancer was soaking up some sun at the water park. But when Danny's ecto-blast hit the fountain funny, it made the water spout turn towards Mr. Lancer, soaking him with water. Then he angrily stomped out of there, dripping with water.

Many people had cleared out of the way of the fight, if you could call it that. Finally, the ghost flew by a big pool of water and Danny shot at it. He expected a powerful ghost ray, but instead he froze the whole thing with his ghostly ice, including the ghost. Danny looked stunned for a second as he looked at his icy hand; it wasn't what he expected, but it ended up being better.

Then the frozen ghost was engulfed by a blue light. It was Tucker sucking it inside the Fenton Thermos.

"Danny!" Sam called. Suddenly, Danny blinked and his eyes turned back to glowing green. Then he floated down near his two friends and changed back to Danny Fenton.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Danny asked the two.

"Well…" they stuttered as they looked back at all the damage he did.

Danny was about to say something to them, when the manager of Floody Waters walked over to them and lets just say, it didn't go so well. Something about them not coming back ever…

Next they tried again at the arcade. They got a 'yes', but it seemed like Technus decided to attack. During the fight, Danny's eyes started to glow red again and he started blasting all over the place. It just so happened the Mr. Lancer was walking past the arcade while the fight was happening. He was reading his new book that he was really into, when it was destroyed by a ghost ray. Then, the fight ended the same as the last one did.

Next up was dog walking. Danny figured since he loved dogs so much, why not him and his friends give it a shot. They were doing an okay job walking the many dogs they had, but their luck was short when Danny saw a ghost fly by. The dogs started to freak out a little as Danny handed them to Tucker. But once Danny was in ghost form, his eyes were glowing red again as he started blasting around, but missing the ghost and hitting the side walk, causing the all the dogs the freak out even more.

Mr. Lancer just happened to be walking by, admiring his new wing, as the dogs were getting harder and harder to hang on to. Then one f Tucker's got lose and bit him on the leg. It made Mr. Lancer yelp out with pain as his wig fell to the ground. Then the dog grabbed Lancer's new wig by the mouth, and ran away with it. Lancer chased after the dog, while Tucker handed his and Danny's dogs to Sam to get the dog back, and hope to avoid detention.

Suddenly, all of the dogs tried to run in a different direction. So Tucker was chasing after a loose dog, Sam was clutching onto the leashes of a bunch of crazy dogs, and Danny was fighting a ghost, which wasn't making things much better. Let's just say, that was the last time they walked dogs.

Later, when Danny was back to normal and the dogs were returned, they tried getting a job at the movies. But once they got the job, things went downhill when Danny had to fight another ghost. Danny started shooting all over the place as his eyes were glowing bright red.

Mr. Lancer was walking over to get some snacks for the movie he was about to see, when Danny tried blasting the ghost right by the snacks. But the next thing Lancer knew, he was being covered in popcorn, candy, and steaming hot nacho cheese. He stomped out of their, angrily because of his extremely bad luck. Once the ghost was defeated, and Danny was back to normal, they were fired.

Then they decided to try was mowing lawns. It just so happened that it was Mr. Lancer's lawn that they were going to mow first. So they started working on it. But then a ghost attacked and Danny's eyes started to glow red as he shot at the ghost. But instead, they hit all around Lancer's lawn. Once the ghost disappeared, Mr. Lancer decided to check up on things.

"So, how's it… ahg! My lawn!" Lancer screamed in horror as he saw his poor, steaming lawn.

"Danny…" Tucker said looking up at him.

"Hun?" Danny gasped, snapping out of it. Then he saw Lancer's burnt lawn. He quickly picked up Sam and Tucker and flew out of there as fast as they could.

The gang's last and desperate try, or more of Danny's last try since Sam and Tucker refused, was dressing up as a clown and making balloons for children in the park. Let's just say that Danny was swarmed, not just because the kids wanted balloon animals, but because they were also big fans of him. Then, of course, a ghost attack ruined everything.

All the kids trembled as a ghost showed up, but then cheered as Danny turned into his ghost half. Unfortunately, Danny's eyes started to glow red, once again. He started shooting all over the place, scaring the kids. Mr. Lancer was walking by, trying to clear his head after the annoying day he had, when all the kids jumped all over him for cover.

"Series of Unfortunate Events! I'm never going out on Saturdays again!" Lancer cried as he tried not to fall over with all the kids on top of him.

Basically, it all ended the same. Only, this time, Danny might have lost some small fans that day.

* * *

**Uh-oh, what's happening to Danny? More to come soon.**

**Please r&r!!!!**

**-GoinGhost  
**


	3. The Ultimate Return part 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the hold up. My parents started taking me places nonstop. Back to school shopping. I don't want the summer to end! I'm going into High School as a freshman and I'm a little nervous. Anyways… here's the next part.**

**Special thanks to ****lilusagi12****, ****love-toushi****, and ****aryaneragon4ever**** for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**

* * *

**Later, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking back to Danny's house. "Man, I can't believe we struck out at every job we tried," Tucker sighed. "But I did get some good pics of Danny being attacked by those kids!" Tucker continued as he showed them his PDA. It had a picture of Danny in a clown suit, with some kids on top of him, and some kids around him begging for his autograph.

"It's not funny Tuck!" Danny said really annoyed as they walked through the open door of his house. "We didn't get any jobs because of all the ghost attacks!"

"Not to mention each time you lost control of your powers," Sam mentioned.

"I don't know what's going on or why my powers are acting up so much!" Danny said.

"Danny!? Is that you!?" Maddie called from another room.

"Or is it a ghost!?" Jack yelled.

"Hi sweetie! How'd your job search go?" Maddie asked as she walked into the room.

"Were there any ghosts involved!?" Jack shouted as he followed Maddie into the room.

"Uh, um, well, I guess you could say I had a little ghostly trouble," Danny stuttered.

"Yeah, not to mention you had trouble controlling your powers and ruined every place we tried to work at, resulting in us getting fired" Tucker added.

Danny glared at him, since he really didn't want to give out that much information. Tucker just made sound just as bad as it really was, he could have at least made sound a little better.

"I don't know what's going on," Danny told his parents since his cover was blown. "I used to have some problems controlling my powers, but that was a while ago, and it was never this bad. It's like I'm going back to square one."

"We're sorry Danny. We don't know much about your powers yet, but we'll do what ever we can to help" Maddie said.

"Thanks Mom," Danny smiled. He knew that his parents would be there to help, no matter what.

"Oh Danny! With all this commotion with your powers, I almost forgot to tell you that you won't be kicked out of school!" Jack yelled.

"What?!" Danny, Sam, and Tucker said in confusion.

"Yeah, I was passing by your school today when I saw a ghost. So I used the Fenton Thermos and caught it!" Jack said proudly.

"Beside the fact of you going near my school is something I asked you not to do, there can't be a ghost attack on Monday, you know, when I'm in school," Danny sighed.

"What's your point?" Jack asked.

"Today's Saturday," Danny answered.

"Oh, well I still caught a ghost!" Jack said proudly again.

Suddenly, Dani rushed down the stairs.

"Danny! Thank goodness your back!" Dani said, worried.

"Calm down Dani, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Danny said. Then his eyes widened as he realized that he didn't chose his words very good. "Or, uh, I mean something really scary that we don't see, fight, and mock everyday."

"Like Vlad," Tucker joked.

"That's just it! Vlad's back!" she announced.

"What!?" everyone shrieked.

"You see," Dani started, "I was flying around Amity Park, minding my own business, when I saw something flying around really fast. So I went to check it out invisibly. When I got close enough, I saw who it was. It was Vlad! Then I accidentally turned visible for a second when my ghost sense went off. He saw me for that split second and shot me with an extremely small and weak ecto-blast. It pushed me away and I was slightly stunned. I expected to have to put up a fight with him, but when I looked up he was gone. The next thing I knew, a dark figure flew by, and went after Vlad. I didn't see who or what it was going after him, and it didn't see me, but I don't think it's good."

"Hm, that's weird, and definitely not like Vlad. What do you think Danny?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know, and personally, I don't care. In fact, I say let the fruitloop get caught. It might do us some good if he's out of our lives. I mean, just after all he's done to us." Danny said.

Suddenly, Jazz walked in the room.

"Hey guys, couldn't help over hearing, but you might want to check out the news" she said.

Danny turned the TV on to the news and Tiffany Snow was on it.

"Tonight's main story," Tiffany started, "Local hero Danny Phantom a.k.a. Danny Fenton destroyed many places with his ghost powers while on a job search. More on this story tonight at eight. In other news…"

Then Sam turned off the TV, seeing Danny's saddened face.

"Great, word's already out," Danny sighed.

"And they didn't even mention that it was because he was fighting ghosts who were attacking him!" Tucker commented about the news.

"I'm sure it's not that bad little brother," Jazz said, completely ignoring what Tucker said.

"Aw man, we're gonna be late for the party!" Tucker exclaimed, looking at his watch.

"Party?" Dani wondered.

"Do you want to come Danielle?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but don't I need an invitation?" Dani said.

"Here, you can have mine" Jazz said as she handed Dani the invitation.

"What? You're not going to the party Jazz? This is the second time you've been invited to one of Dash's big parties and didn't go," Danny remembered.

"Why would I want to go to a party where Dash just wants to flirt with me all night? I'd rather stay at home and enjoy a relaxing evening reading a good book" Jazz explained.

"If by relaxing you mean boring," Danny commented.

"Just tell him that I wasn't feeling good or something," Jazz said.

"Just tell him he ate some of Maddie's hot dogs last night!" Jack added.

"And what's wrong with my cooking?!" Maddie angrily asked

"Well nothing, it's just that last night they attacked me and…" Jack stuttered.

"Well come on guys," Danny said to his friends as he walked over to the front door, "We don't want to be…"

But Danny stopped because when he opened the door, it was surrounded by people who should just mind their own business. "Late." Danny finished.

Then the press started taking pictures like crazy, while the reporters bombarded Danny with questions.

"Phantom, why did you destroy all those places?!" One reporter asked.

"Phantom, do you have a grudge against any of the places you destroyed?" another one questioned.

Quickly, Danny slammed the door as they tried to get inside. Danny locked the door and threw his body against it as they banged on the door and tried to get to their most popular target.

"Or, we could fly," Danny said as he continued to hold back the crowd that just wouldn't leave him alone, "Flying's nice."

"Going ghost!" Danny and Dani called out as they changed into their ghostly forms.

"But wait, won't the press and reporters see and follow us to Dash's house?" Sam mentioned.

"No problem," Danny said. Then he concentrated really hard and finally, made a duplicate of himself. It wasn't perfect, but it would do. "Whew, that takes a lot out of me," he sighed. Then it flew out by the press as they chased him.

"That duplicate will last about five minutes before he fades away!" Danny told everyone.

"Then we'll just have to fly fast!" Dani said. Then she grabbed Tucker as Danny grabbed Sam, and they quickly flew out of the house.

"I never get tired of that," Jack sighed as they watched them fly out.

"Now, about my cooking…" Maddie started.

"Aw, come on sweetie, I do love your cookies!" Jack mentioned.

"Come on, let's see if you can do any better," Maddie said as she grabbed Jack by the ear and pulled him into the kitchen.

"This can't end well," Jazz sighed as she took her book and was about to go to her room when…

"We love you Danny!" five fan-girls wearing t-shirts that had a picture of Danny Phantom with hearts on it, yelled with their heads sticking in from the window. Jazz quickly raced to the window, slammed it shut, and threw down the blinds.

* * *

Meanwhile, the four friends were quickly soaring through the air. Danny was holding Sam close to him as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Look at the lovebirds now," Tucker commented.

Sam kissed Danny on the cheek as he started to blush a little. Then they landed at Dash's house.

"Fewf, perfect timing, five minutes exact," Danny said as he felt his duplicate be absorbed back into him. Tucker rang the doorbell as Danny and Dani changed back into their human forms.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it," Dash said casually as he opened the door. "Hey, who are you?" he asked, noticing Danielle.

"I'm Danielle, Dani, with an 'i'. I'm Danny's and Jazz's cousin. Jazz, uh, had a lot of homework to do, so she gave me her invitation," Dani answered.

"Today's Saturday," Dash said, a little confused on why she'd be doing homework on a Saturday when she could be hanging out with_ him_ at his party.

"You know her, work, work, work," Dani covered.

"True," Dash said, pushing it aside, "Come on in."

"Wow, so this is a party!" Dani excitedly said, looking around, as the gang walked inside.

"We should be getting invited to these parties more often for sure," Tucker said, trying to act cool, "In fact, people should be begging us to show our face…"

"Should be begging… when was the last time I was left alone?" Danny said to Sam.

"Ooh, there's Star alone at the punch bowl! Oh Star, the world's hero is here!" Tucker called as he pranced over to the girl.

"He's in way over his head," Sam finally said to Danny.

"You and I both know that, but we should get a good laugh out of this. Right Da- hey! Where's Dani?" Danny asked, realizing that Dani was gone.

Then Danny and Sam looked over and saw that she was hanging out with high school kids.

"So, how'd a little cutie like you get into a party like this?" one of the girls asked Danielle, seeing that she wasn't in high school.

"Danny Phantom's my cousin," Dani said proudly.

"Well, you do look a lot like him, you two must be a lot a like," another one said.

Dani smirked thinking, "_You have no idea."_ Then she walked off talking with them.

"Well, at least she's interacting with others," Danny said, he and Sam both knowing that probably the only reason was to get closer to him. But then again, it was good that other people were getting to know her.

Suddenly, Sam and Danny heard Tucker scream. They turned around and saw that Tucker was walking back over to them. They also noticed that he was pouting and had a punchbowl on his head.

"What, did you have trouble getting Star punch and trip?" Sam joked.

"Ha, you're hilarious," Tucker sighed, rolling his eyes, "When I went over Star and asked her to dance, she said okay. Then I told her that she had permission to bow in my presence. But instead, she threw this punchbowl on my head and stormed off."

"Wow, I can't believe it," Danny said.

"I know, girls are unbelievable," Tucker sighed.

"No, Star actually said yes," Danny laughed. Sam giggled as Tucker glared at them and took the punchbowl off of his head.

Suddenly, Danny and Dani's ghost sense went off. Dani rushed over to the three as she was looking around for the ghost. "So, where's the ghost?" she finally said.

"I don't know, but after what's happened I really don't want to stay as Phantom for too long" Danny said.

"I can do it!" Dani suggested as she got ready to transform. "Going gho-" "Wait!"

"What?!" Dani asked as her blue rings disappeared.

"There's no way I'm letting my little cousin go fight some ghost on her own," Danny said as he changed into his Phantom form, "You don't know how powerful it is…"

"Neither do you!" Dani argued.

"Trust me, after a little more training we'll talk but in the meantime, you stay here and… protect Sam and Tucker while I handle this," Danny said as he flew up, while still staying in the house.

But Danny did leave behind a very angry Danielle, who was shouting at him, "Hey, what do you mean a little more training?! Did you forget who fought Vlad with you those times?! Did you forget I'm stabilized now?!"

"Take it easy Dani," Sam said putting her hand on Dani's shoulder, "You know how protective he can get."

"Yeah, he needs to lighten up a little," Tucker commented.

"Technically, each day we hang out with a ghost kid with ghostly enemies, we are in more danger," Sam pointed out.

Meanwhile with Danny, he was looking around for the ghost when he was shot at. Danny looked up and it was, "Skulker!"

"Of course whelp. It's been a while since I've hunted you, I wouldn't want you to think I forgot about you," Skulker grinned.

"Lucky me," Danny sighed. Suddenly, Skulker fired a bunch of rockets that went in random places. Danny dodged any that were going to hit him. One of the rockets was headed for the gang, but they jumped out of the way just in time.

"Like that," Sam commented.

"I don't care what Danny says, I'm going to help and that's that!" Danielle said as she transformed into Dani Phantom. Then she flew up towards Danny.

Everyone's attention turned to Danny and Skulker. But suddenly, Danny's eyes went from glowing green, to cold red and his expression suddenly turned evil. Then Danny took a deep breath, and unleashed his ghostly wail at Skulker.

Even though it was only aimed at Skulker, the sound of the wail affected the whole house. All the teens got down on their knees and put their hands on their ears, including Sam and Tucker. Most of them closed their eyes as well. Danielle was right behind Danny when he started his ghostly wail. Hearing the wail, she floated back down to the ground, next to Sam and Tucker, with her eyes closed and her hands over her ears. She transformed back into her human form too.

Skulker's suit started to break up and all that was left was the little green blob. Finally, Danny stopped the wail, but looked and was pleased at what happened. "What's with you ghost boy!?" the little ghost shouted angrily, "Just attack me and destroy my favorite battle suit with some stupid wail, why don't ya!

Then Danny sucked Skulker into his Fenton Thermos and floated down to the ground, with his eyes still glowing red. Then he transformed back to his human form. Danny looked at himself and realized that he was back in Fenton form.

"Darn it, I forgot the wail drains all of my energy," Danny mumbled, annoyed. Danny had almost completely destroyed Dash's house by using the wail, leaving a furious Dash, especially since his parents didn't know he was having this party.

"FENTON!" Dash screamed as he stomped over to Danny. Everyone started to get up as Danny forced his eyes to turn blue. Then he turned around and faced Dash.

"You trashed my house! When I'm done with you, you're gonna be a fully dead man!" Dash threatened.

"Oh yeah, I'd enjoy seeing that," Danny countered.

"Oh yeah?" Dash yelled.

"Yeah," Danny yelled back as the two were now right in each others faces. That's when Dani, Sam, and Tucker decided to walk over.

"Leave it Danny, he's not worth it," Dani said.

Dash was so mad that he was going to yell at anyone, so he yelled "And what's some fan clone that looks just like Danny to make that decision!"

"Hey!" Dani yelled as she transformed into her ghost half after hearing what Dash said. "I'm not just some clone of Danny! I'm my own person!"

"Whoa! Danny's cousin's a half ghost too!? Who knew?" Dash said in complete surprise.

"Dude, how did you not know that? Do you even watch the news?" Tucker asked.

"Let's go guys," Sam said before Dani had he chance to rip Dash apart for mocking her as a clone. If there's one thing Dani hated, it was being called a clone to be made fun of, she understood if it was in a sincere or explanation way though. But never mock her on being a clone, or you're in for it.

Then Sam, Tucker, and Danny walked out the door as Dani floated out with them. On his way out, Danny's eyes flashed red for a split second, with a pleased expression on his face. Everyone else just stood still and watched.

"Well, what are you waiting for? GET THE HECK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Dash yelled, making what was left of his house rumble. Hearing Dash, everyone raced out of there with no questions asked.

* * *

Later, Danny Phantom was flying around Amity Park. He still had glowing red eyes. He flew high in the air and passed Dash's house. Danny overheard him talk to himself.

"Man, I'm gonna be deader than Fenturd when my parents see this" Dash sighed. Danny smiled, still pleased at how much Dash's house was trashed and how much trouble he was gong to be in.

Then he flew off and said to himself "I still want to keep my presence a secret so, it looks like I'm going for payback." Then he flew by an old apartment building and looked in the window. "Valerie," he smiled. Then he fazed into the room just as she walked inside.

Valerie heard some thing, so she said "Who's there!?" Then Danny appeared. "Oh Danny, it's you," Valerie sighed in relief.

"What's up? Any ghosts giving you any trouble?" she asked when Danny stayed silent.

"Danny?" she asked again. She thought they worked everything out already... but something was off, he looked almost… evil. The expression, the silence, what was going on with him?

Suddenly Valerie's thoughts were interrupted when Danny shot ice from his hand and at Valerie. But she jumped out of the way, just in time.

Before Valerie could say anything, Danny shot a ghost ray at her. It hit the floor right in front of her and made her bounce backwards out the open window. Valerie used a near by tree to break her fall, but she still hit the ground pretty hard. Danny landed and walked towards Valerie with glowing green hands.

But before he finished, he heard some call "Danny!" It was Sam. She and Dani raced over and helped Valerie up.

"Valerie, are you okay?" Sam asked, despite their old differences.

"Yeah, I think so. What's with him?" Valerie asked, referring to Danny.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Dani, take Val back to her apartment" Sam said.

"Okay," Dani agreed as she picked Valerie up and flew her back home as Sam walked over to Danny.

"Danny, what's with you lately?! You're not being you! You're a hero, not this!" Sam angrily said to Danny.

"What's wrong with getting a little payback for all the times these people terrorized me or scoffed at me!? Maybe I want to get back at all of them!" Danny argued.

"Danny…" Sam whispered concerned as she was about to touch his shoulder. But Danny took a step away as he yelled "Don't touch me!"

Sam took her hand back and blinked. She knew Danny was acting weird, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Could Danny really have changed? Well she wasn't about to stand for it. And she figured it was the trick of the street light, but were Danny's eyes… red?

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get more payback," Danny said as he got ready to fly off.

"Yes! I do mind!" Sam yelled, "Danny, I want to help you. I'm more than your friend, and you know that."

"Well, maybe I don't need anybody's help!" Danny shouted back at her. Sam walked over and tried to get closer to Danny.

But he just yelled "I said back off!" as he shot a ghost ray that would have hit Sam if she didn't jump back.

"Well, see ya," Danny said as he got ready to fly off again.

"Danny, wait!" Sam said, holding back tears. It wasn't like Sam to cry, but this was just too much. What had happened to the sweet, caring boy she loved. He was acting awful. He hurt Valerie, attacked places for no reason, and had almost really hurt her.

"What now" Danny rolled his eyes.

"If this is you… then… I'm not right for you" Sam sighed as she handed Danny her class ring that Danny gave her when they finally got together. Sam ran off, with a few tears dripping down her face that she couldn't hold in.

Danny looked at the ring in his hand for a second. Then he looked back up as he clutched the ring. Suddenly, a bright aura glowed around Danny as he closed his eyes, grunted, and put his hands on his head. Danny blinked as his eyes turned glowing green again.

"Hun?!" Danny said as he looked around, confused, "Wha- what happened." Then Danny opened his fist and saw the ring he gave to Sam in his hand. "Sam?!" Danny gasped.

Danny looked up then sadly looked back down at the ring as he transformed back to Danny Fenton. Danielle flew over to him and put her comforting hand on his shoulder. Then she picked Danny up and flew both of them to Fenton Works.

Dani fazed the two into Danny's room and Dani changed back into human form, then walked out of the room. Danny needed some alone time to think. He looked out the window as he clenched the ring in his fist.

"Sam, what have I done?"

* * *

**Poor Danny and Sam. I'm so evil. And its only about to get worse from here.**

**Please r&r.**

**-GoinGhost**


	4. The Ultimate Return part 4

**Alright! Half way through the first epi!!!**

**Thanks to: ****Aquamarine Moonlight****, ****lilusagi12****, ****love-toushi****, ****TweenisodeOrange****, and ****Romance and Musicals****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

At Casper High on Monday, it was almost the end of the school day. Danny was at his locker, looking depressed.

"Hey man, you okay? It's your second day without Sam and yesterday you wouldn't even leave your room. You know, Ember and your parents almost blasted me, Valerie, and Dani to bits yesterday because Ember put them under a spell and made them attack us!" Tucker told Danny as he walked over.

"I-I-I don't know. I was out of control. I mean, how could I attack Valerie like that? And with Sam, I almost hurt her and I made her break up with me!"

"Danny, don't worry about Valerie. I talked to her yesterday, and she's more concerned about you the ready to blast your head off. In fact, I think Sam is more upset than Valerie."

"Uhg! How could I do that to Sam! Of all people, Sam! Maybe... maybe we're just in the middle of one of those break-up make- ups," Danny suggested.

"Ha! The stages of break up! First it's denial. Then it is sadness," Tucker teased.

"I miss Sam," Danny sighed with a sad look on his face.

"Anger"

"I'm so stupid! How could I just let Sam go like that!?"

"Acceptance"

"Quit it Tuck!" Danny yelled, getting more annoyed.

"Stuck on anger"

"I mean it!"

"Calm down dude! I'm just kidding around."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just upset" Danny sighed.

"You're taking it pretty hard man, you wanna' talk about it? Tell me how you feel," Tucker said.

"Who are you? Jazz?" Danny smirked.

Suddenly, they heard the warning bell ring. "Oh boy, lunch! Tuck man needs his meat," Tucker excitedly said.

"I'll meat you there" Danny said. Tucker walked away to lunch, just as Danny was about to walk the other way when his ghost sense went off. "Oh no! Not here! Not now!" Danny cried as he looked around very worried.

Then Danny raced over to the window and saw the giant Meat Monster walking over towards the school.

"They just had to serve veggie burgers today didn't they?!" Danny angrily said with his eyes glowing green.

Outside the school, Phantom was flying towards the Meat Monster who was outraged. "How dare they serve veggie burgers today!" she yelled as Danny floated in front of her.

"Look, can we do this tomorrow?! Because today's really not a good day and really don't want to be kicked out of school and…" But Danny was interrupted by her response, which was her screaming.

Danny took that as a no and then sighed, "Okay, okay! Look, if I get rid of all the veggie burgers and replace them with hamburgers, will you leave and not attack the school!?"

After hearing that, the Meat Monster looked surprised. Then all of the meat started to fall as she turned back into the Lunch Lady. "Okay," she shrugged.

So Danny ended up taking his lunch period to gather and destroy all the veggie burgers, and then replace them with hamburgers. "Finally done," Danny sighed, "Too bad I had to miss lunch, I'm starving!"

Then the bell rang as Danny flew back into the school. He saw Tucker so he invisibly flew by him, so he wouldn't make any teachers suspicious about using his powers. "Hey Tuck," Danny invisibly said.

"Danny?" Tucker asked, the voice out of nowhere sounding familiar to him.

"The one and only," Danny said as he transformed back into Fenton.

"Where were you at lunch?" Tucker asked, "Something weird happened. Today there was supposed to be veggie burgers for lunch, but instead we had hamburgers and…"

"I send you the bill later," Danny interrupted, "I missed lunch because the Lunch Lady was going to attack, so I really had no choice."

"Man Danny, you're the best!" Then Tucker thought for a second. "You do know that by doing that you're going to make Sam even more…"

"Yeah, I know" Danny sighed. They were about to walk off to class when they heard screaming fan girls. "Uh-oh," Danny said as the two ran to class, the girls close behind.

* * *

Danny was ready to fall asleep during Lancer's lecture; at least it was his last period, then he was home free. Unfortunately, his ghost sense went off as Skulker appeared. "Payback time, ghost child!"

"Skulker!?" Danny exclaimed as he looked around. He was afraid to go ghost after all that's happened. He did go ghost before and nothing bad happened with the Lunch Lady, maybe he'll be okay one more time… for now.

"How'd you get back in your ecto-skeleton so fast?" Danny asked as he jumped up and transformed into Phantom.

"I had a spare lying around," Skulker sighed, but then brought out one of his ecto-guns, "To bad you won't have a spare body once I hang your pelt on my wall!"

"Ew!" the whole class and Lancer said.

"Lancer," Danny whispered to himself, "It's so close to the end of the day, maybe if I finish Skulker off quickly without any damage and nothing goes wrong…"

But Danny's hopes were crushed once Danny got an evil look and his eyes started glowing red. Then he took a deep breath. Tucker saw this happening and got really worried.

"Oh no, not again! Everybody get down!" Tucker yelled as he threw his hands in the air.

Just as everybody made it under their desks, Danny unleashed his ghostly wail. Skulker's battle suit started to break up and fell apart, again, leaving the little ghost just like the last time.

"What!? You destroyed my ecto-skeleton again!?" he said extremely angry.

Danny grabbed Skulker by his feet and let him dangle. All of a sudden, he was being sucked inside the Fenton Thermos, by Tucker. Then he recapped the thermos as he asked, "Danny, are you okay?"

Hearing Tucker, Danny blinked as his eyes turned back to glowing green as he said "Hun, what?" He looked around as he changed back into Fenton form and said, "Please don't tell me that a ghost attacked and then I used my ghostly wail."

"Well…" Tucker stuttered as the two looked around and saw that the entire school was completely destroyed; although, nobody was hurt. "I get it, I'm gone," Danny sighed as he climbed over the rubble and walked off the school grounds. Just as he got off, he heard the bell ring as the end of the school day.

* * *

Danny was walking alone on the sidewalk back to his house. "Darn it! I was so close!" Danny said to himself, "I just can't figure out what went wrong! Hmm, maybe an instant replay will help explain things." Then Danny reached into his pocket and called Tucker as he continued to walk. "Hey Tuck, do you think you could hack into the video cameras at the places where I lost control?"

"Sure Danny," Tucker said over the phone, "I'll e-mail it to you tonight when I'm done."

"Thanks, bye" Danny said. Then he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. Suddenly, he bumped in something. He looked up, and due to his unfortunate luck, he bumped into a reporter talking to a group of the press.

"Danny Phantom!?" he excitedly said as he turned around. Danny nervously backed away as he tried to cover "Uh, um, actually, I'm Danny Fenton your normal teenage boy trying to survive school and all…"

Then all the reporters stated looking at Danny and all walking forward and saying "Danny, the ghost boy, Danny Phantom…" As they started to take pictures and ask questions, obsessed fans also started surrounding him. Danny ran away as fast as he could as the reporters and obsessed fans chased after him.

The reporters yelled, "Danny wait! Come back! We have questions for you!" as the fans yelled, "Danny! Come back! I love you! Can I have your autograph!? Can I date you!? No me! Me! Back off! You're going down! Will you marry me!?"

"Okay," Danny said as he continued to run away, "That last one's pretty freaky, I'm fourteen for peat's sake. I hate to do this after all that's happened but, going ghost!" Then Danny jumped up, transformed into his alter ego, and then flew up into the air.

"Okay, the press is really starting to annoy me. I mean everywhere I turn they're right there," Danny complained to himself. Then he looked forward and bumped into a helicopter with a video camera aimed right at him.

"Oh come on!" Danny yelled really annoyed as he rubbed his head, "Can't I ever get a break!" Then he flew away as fast as he could, with the press, fans, and helicopters following.

"Do they always have to follow me around twenty four seven. I mean how hard is it for them to give up and have a lunch break or something!? I'd better hurry up and lose them before I lose control again! But how, HOW!? Oh wait, duh!" Danny mentally slapped himself as he turned invisible and intangible. The helicopter flew right through Danny and the crowd follow, looking in the air for the famous ghost boy.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" Danny asked himself, turning visible and tangible again.

"Oh well, at least they're off my tail. But I'd better get out of here before…" But Danny was interrupted when his eyes started glowing red, once again. Ecto-blasts came from his hands and started to destroy all the stuff around him like parts of buildings and cars. Once he was done, his eyes started glowing green again and saw that an area was suddenly destroyed.

"Great," Danny sighed as he flew through the window of his room and changed back to Danny Fenton, "Now it's back to public enemy number one."

Then, Danielle walked in Danny's room and sighed, "Hey Danny."

"Oh, hey Dani."

"How was school?"

"Not so good. How was your day?"

"Not so good."

"I've been kicked out of school and I'll never be an astronaut!" Danny sadly said as he slumped down on his bed.

"And I'll never be as good as a ghost catcher as you," Dani also sadly sighed as she slumped down on the bed next to him.

"What are you talking about Dani?" Danny asked his cousin.

"I got my butt kicked by some ghosts today," Dani explained, "And everybody was looking for the hero of the world. Not me. You even said it. I need more training and practice."

"Oh come on Danielle. You're an awesome ghost hunter. I didn't mean that, I just didn't want Skulker to find out you're a half ghost. Ever since he found out about me, he won't leave me alone and treats me like a big prize. Besides, I wasn't that good when I first started. In fact, after a month I was still sinking through floors and changing back at random times," Danny remembered.

"Ha, really?" Dani laughed. "But do you really think I have a chance?" she asked seriously.

"I think you'll do great. I was just being overprotective. But from now on, I won't kick you out of the fight."

"Thanks Danny," Danielle said as the two halfas hugged. Then Danny walked over to his dresser as Dani whispered to herself, "I knew he'd fall for that sob story"

"What was that?" Danny asked, hearing Dani say something but not exactly what she said.

"Nothing, nothing."

Then they sat back down on his bed again, still a little sad as Jazz walked by the door, looking just as upset as them. She noticed the two were feeling the same way she was.

Jazz pointed to Danny. "Expelled," he sighed.

Then she pointed to Dani. "Ghost hunting trouble," she sighed, "What about you?"

"I got my first… B-!" Jazz stuttered, really upset.

"So what?" Danny asked, not seeing the big deal, "I'm lucky to get a B in school."

"Yeah, but I'm an honor student," Jazz explained, freaking out a little, "I can't just go around and get B's. Do you know how close that is to a C!? I'll never get into Harvard! Or Stanford! Or Yale!" Danny and Dani looked at each other as Jazz overreacted.

* * *

Later in the middle of the night, Danny was sitting on his bed talking to himself. "Aw, man. This is getting bad. I'm starting to lose complete control of my powers. Maybe I should just leave and go some place alone. Someplace where there's nobody around, so I couldn't hurt everyone I care for anymore. Maybe that'd be for the best."

Suddenly, Danny stopped talking to himself when he saw his computer blinking. "My computer? Oh, Tucker must have sent me the e-mail" Danny realized as he jumped off of his bed. He went to walk over to his computer but on his way, he tripped over a pile of his old fan mail. "Ahg," Danny sighed getting up and stumbling over to his computer, "Why'd I leave all this fan mail here?"

"Hm," Danny said as he looked on his computer, "Okay, yep! Here it is!" Then Danny looked at his e-mail and saw it was almost full with e-mails from fans. "Hey! How'd all these people get my e-mail address!? I never gave that out!" Danny looked in Tucker's e-mail and started watching all of the times when his ghost powers went out of control. At the Nasty Burger, all the other places he looked for a job, at Dash's house, and at Casper High.

"Hey!" he realized, "Every time before I lost control of my powers, my eyes glowed red and I got an evil look on my face! Plus, I usually didn't know what I was doing or what happened! I knew it. I was being controlled! I'd better call Tucker and… Ow!!!!"

But Danny was interrupted when he got blasted in the head. He turned around with his eyes glowing green and he angrily looked around. He looked out the window, and saw who shot him as his ghost sense went off. Vlad Plasmius!

"That's weird," Danny said to himself, "My ghost sense never went off with half ghosts before. I wonder…" But Danny was cut off again with another blast from Vlad. Then he flew away as Danny yelled "That does it!"

A flash of light went off from Danny's window as Danny Phantom flew out of it. "Now where'd you go?" he asked.

"Catch me if you can!" Vlad taunted as he flew away.

"What are you up to?" Danny asked himself again. He figured it was a trap, but considering that Vlad was back, he had no other choice but to follow.

He led Danny to a dark ally. "Okay Plasmius," Danny angrily called, "I know you're back here." Then Vlad walked forward, revealing himself from the darkness.

Danny shot a ghost ray at him, but he put up a shield that just absorbed the blast. "Why don't you go back to space where you belong and leave us all alone! My life is practically ruined already, and I don't need you here to make it worse!" Danny yelled.

"And do you think that happened on its own?" Vlad smirked.

"Wait! You mean you made me do all those things! This is all your fault!"

"Well, not exactly…" he said with an evil smile. All of a sudden, Vlad got really tired and leaned against the wall.

Then he fell as changed back to human form. Behind him, a shadow appeared. Evil laughter was heard. Finally, Vlad Masters was on the ground as a figure with white boots stepped forward.

"YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Danny shrieked as he had second thoughts about not coming down to the ally. Then he rolled his eyes and sarcastically said "This week just keeps getting better and better." Danny looked back at the figure worried again. He was face to face with the evil, jerky, alternate future Danny Phantom!!!

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN!!!!!**

**That's right, Danny's future is back, and it looks like Danny's in trouble. How will he get out of this… only I know that answer (unless you're psychic).**

**Also, congrats to ****TweenisodeOrange**** for guessing the Dark Dan and overshadowing part right (maybe **_**you're**_** psychic).**

**R&r, thanks!**

**-GoinGhost**


	5. The Ultimate Return part 5

**I'm back! Sorry, I meant to update this like 3 days ago but I couldn't get off my lazy procrastinator butt and do it. Not to mention I had to finish my summer reading. I soooooooo don't want to go back to school, but what can you do. I have to go and learn.**

**Anyway… ****lilusagi12****, ****Romance and Musicals****, ****Amour de l'eau****, ****differntisgood****, ****TweenisodeOrange****, and ****RabuneHino****, thanks so much for reviewing. I just love those things.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just writing more episodes because Nickelodeon canceled this amazing show.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Yes, me!" Danny's future self said, smiling evilly, as he took a step closer to Danny. "Congrats on your little new reality Danny. You seem to be having it pretty good. I should actually thank you for saving the world. It'll give me much more pleasure, destroying it on my own!"

"What are you doing here!? You still exist!?" Danny yelled, just getting out of his shock.

"Ha," he laughed, "Of course I still exist! Do you honestly think you can destroy me!? Last time we battled, I was sucked into that ridiculous thermos! But then, I was set free, thanks to your good buddy Vlad!"

"He must have been trying to get Clockwork's time staff so he could change things for his benefit!" Danny mumbled.

"Bingo,"

"What did you do with Clockwork?!"

"Oh, don't worry, he's fine. He got away before I had the chance to really do any damage to him. I wouldn't say the same for his home, but he can't hide forever."

"And then you kept overshadowing me and forcing me to destroy things with my powers! All those times! At school when my ghost sense went off and the Box Ghost showed up, it was you spying on me; when I was on my job hunt; when the press was following me; at school when Skulker showed up; at Dash's house; when I attacked Valerie; the figure chasing Vlad; the reason Sam bro-" Danny realized, but then quickly shut his mouth, not wanting to reveal that.

"Broke up you? No use hiding it Danny, I already know."

"Oh… but it's your fault my life is ruined!"

"That's correct. If you must know, I also overshadowed people to make it so you'd get expelled and Tucker wouldn't be mayor."

"Why did you do that to Tucker? He had nothing to with this," Danny questioned, very confused.

"Who ever heard of a kid as mayor? He's fourteen. Plus, I thought I'd try to make things a little harder for you, no more of the office power right at your side."

"The one thing I don't get is why? Why didn't you keep controlling me and make my life even worse!?"

"When one of your little friends helped or supported you, I was pushed out and you regained control. But now, none of that will matter once I'm done."

"When you're done?"

"Yes," future Phantom evilly smiled as he took out the Fenton Ghost Catcher.

"The Ghost Catcher!? What are you planning to do with that?!" Danny asked.

Suddenly, Vlad flinted a little and slowly got up. "Oh perfect timing," future Phantom said, "Our fruitloop arch enemy is awake."

"Our?" Vlad worriedly asked, looking around.

"Ha!" he laughed, "And I used to consider you a threat! You haven't even figured out that I'm the future Danny Phantom!"

"What!?" Vlad was shocked on how of all the people, Daniel would be like that. This ghost that Clockwork was guarding seemed like the ultimate evil, but how and why to Danny? He knew he had to get out of there. Vlad started to run out of the ally, but evil Phantom made a duplicate to block the way, and then surround Vlad while the original was holding that Fenton Ghost Catcher.

"Way to go Vlad! You helped unleash the worst possible threat on the world! Even worse than the Pariah Dark!" Danny angrily mentioned.

"Aw thanks for the complement Danny, I never knew I was such a big threat," he smugly joked. Then he and the other duplicate floated closer, surrounding Danny and Vlad.

"So, what now!?" Danny asked as Vlad turned into is ghost form to try and defend himself.

"Your life is ruined and you are filled with hatred and rage, mostly at me, so time to make my past come true!" future Phantom answered dramatically.

"I was afraid of that," Danny nervously said.

"And just to make sure you stay evil, I'll add a part of myself as well. The complete transformation will be slow, but in twelve hours… you. Will. Become. Me." he added.

"Um, Daniel... what is he talking about?" Vlad asked Danny as they tried to take a step back, but ended bumping into one of the duplicate.

"Uh, let's just say the three of us are about to come one," Danny said.

From outside the ally, nobody saw the flash of blue light coming from it, as Danny yelled "No, no, NO!" Suddenly, future Phantom flew out with his younger self right next to him, laughing evilly. Then they flew out of sight into the night.

* * *

At Fenton Works the next morning, Dani had just woken up and went to Danny's room. "Morning Danny," she said. But then she noticed that Danny wasn't in his bed. "Danny?"

In the Fenton Works lab, Maddie was working on one of her inventions. "Hi Mrs. Fenton, have you seen Danny?" Dani asked as she walked down there.

"Oh please Danielle, I've told you before, call me Aunt Maddie," she cheerfully said.

"Okay Aunt Maddie, but have you seen him?" Dani asked.

"No I haven't all morning, why?"

"He said we could patrol the city together today," Danielle explained as she changed into her ghost form, "I guess he got a head start. Aren't you worried about not seeing him since last night?"

"Oh, at first I was, but then I got used to my son going out all day… and all night… to risk his life… fighting ghosts. You'll find him soon right?"

"Yeah, what are you making?"

"Oh, I call this the Maddie Memory Wipe. I like to work on my inventions while Jack is sleeping," Maddie explained.

Meanwhile, Jack was asleep on the couch. "Fry ghost!" he yelled in his sleep, "Maddie, the Fenton Bazooka! Danny, the Fenton Ointment, I'm getting a rash without my jump suit!"

Back in the lab, Maddie started explaining her invention to Dani, "You just type in who you want to forget, whatever that may be, then what that thing is, and then you just press the button and then they forget it all. It works on both ghosts and humans. The problem though, I can't seem to get the right power source for it yet."

"Oh," Dani sighed, "Well I'm sure you'll find something eventually. It sounds pretty handy if you're in a battle and you want someone to forget something, like if you broke one of their walls. Then they won't remember you did that and they won't chase after you with pitchforks and torches."

"Did something like that happen to you Dani before you moved in with us?" Maddie asked.

"Um, heh, heh, uh no! No, no not at all! They don't want to rip me apart molecule by molecule because while I was fighting Youngblood, and I accidentally blasted one of their bedroom walls apart, and they were too old to see the ghost so they'd think I was being destructive. Nothing like that happened at all. Well, see ya!" Dani nervously answered as she took off.

"I still don't have a clue how a sweetheart like Danielle was created by Vlad," Maddie wondered as she had just watched Dani faze out of the lab and fly off.

* * *

Dani spent all day patrolling the city, mostly because she was looking for Danny. She couldn't find him anywhere.

Then she spotted Sam and Tucker walking off to hang out somewhere. Maybe they knew where he was.

"Hey Tucker, Sam," Dani said as she floated down to them, "Have you guys seen Danny, I've been looking for him all day."

"I haven't seen him," Sam started, "And really, I don't care."

Tucker decided to jump in and say "What she means is…"

"I said what I meant," Sam interrupted.

"Anyway, we haven't seen him at all. The last time I talked to him he asked me to send him an e-mail of all the times he lost control. I had to send it late and I couldn't watch it, otherwise my mom would have caught me on my computer."

"What, get in trouble for too much computer time Tucker" Sam smirked.

"Yes," he grumbled, "But then I haven't heard from him since."

"I'm getting a little worried. I haven't seen a trace of Danny at all and I've been looking around all day," Dani explained. "But I did find this in an ally," she added as she took out the Fenton Ghost Catcher from behind her back, "I have a bad feeling."

"I wonder what's going on," Tucker commented.

"I'm not surprised that Danny isn't showing his face after all he's done and all the damage he's caused," Sam stubbornly said, not paying attention to the fact that Danny was missing.

"Sam!" Tucker said annoyed that Sam wasn't paying attention to the fact that their best friend could be in trouble.

"Wait! Listen," Dani told them. They listened for a minute and heard something very familiar, something that was only used during drastic measures.

"That's Danny's wail!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Dani said as she got ready to fly off with Tucker and Sam.

"I'm not going," Sam said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

"Come on!" Tucker said, getting annoyed, as he grabbed Sam and pulled her to Danielle. Then they flew off to the sound.

* * *

When they arrived at the source of the sound, the three were not happy about what they saw. It was Danny, only with glowing red eyes and fangs that were beginning to grow in. He just finished using his ghostly wail, and then took off without even noticing Dani, Sam, or Tucker.

"No way!" Tucker said, thinking back and trying to remember why he looked similar.

"Danny," Dani whispered. She just knew something was wrong with him.

"Oh no, Danny!" Sam exclaimed, finally concerned, "What happened to him? He looks so familiar, but, what if he's being controlled! I knew he wasn't acting like himself that one night! The way he was talking… acting… and how he…"

"Sam, we really don't have time to hear all about your break up," Tucker reminded her.

"Not to mention he told us about it like 10 million times already," Dani added.

"He really talked about it that much?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Tucker said sternly, to get back on topic.

"Wait, there were times when he snapped back to normal. So why didn't they continue to control him for the whole time?" Dani questioned.

"Let's think. Danny would be acting normal one minute, then he would lose control, then we'd ask him what happened… and help him out!" Sam said, realizing it. "Listen, Danny went back to normal after one of us helped or talked to him. The whole time we were giving him the strength he needed to snap back to normal! So that's why he told me to stay away and almost blasted…"

"Sam," Tucker reminded her again.

"Sorry," she sighed. She was just so relieved that it wasn't Danny's fault after all, and that they could hopefully get back together... if he could ever forgive her for not being there when he needed her help.

"Us giving him the strength? That's not corny _at all_. So what's the plan?" Dani asked.

"We should probably head over to the Fenton's and get them; then we can all work together and talk some sense into Danny." Sam explained.

"Yeah, the more of us the better!" Tucker agreed.

"Then let's go!" Danielle said as she quickly grabbed Tucker and Sam and flew off to Fenton Works.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lance Thunder was broadcasting what was happing, "Local ghost boy and world hero Danny Phantom is right now terrorizing the town. You heard it right folks. It's seems Phantom has a new look, and found a new to enjoy himself. This is Lance Thunder, suggesting you stay away from this new threat."

Suddenly, Danny flew right behind Lance. "On second thought, I suggest to follow my lead and move out of this crazy town!" he yelled, freaked out, as he ran away.

Danny flew up close to the screen and evilly laughed. Then the broadcast was cut off. It had just so happened that Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were watching the broadcast as well as almost everyone in Amity. "Danny!" they gasped.

"Something's wrong with Danny!" Jack yelled, pointing out the obvious.

"We know that, but we want to know what's wrong with him!" Maddie worriedly explained. But before anyone could say anything else, Dani, Sam, and Tucker fazed in.

"Come on! We have to help Danny!" Sam said.

"How?" Jazz asked.

"We'll explain on the way!" Dani said.

"Everyone, to The Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle!" Jack yelled in a pose. Then he ran off to it as everyone followed.

"Are the names always so long?" Dani whispered to Jazz.

"Yeah, you get used to it," she answered as they all piled in.

After Jack heard the kids' long explanation, he started driving even more like a maniac than he's ever done before. Once they saw Danny and stopped, the gang could stop holding on for their life.

They all jumped out as Sam yelled, "Danny!"

"It's us!" Dani shouted.

"You're friends!" Tucker added as they started to gain Danny's attention.

"And family!" Jazz finished.

"We're to help you!" Maddie called.

"Yeah! We love you son, and we're proud of everything you've done, no matter how many ghosts frame you!" Jack yelled, actually saying something serious for once.

"Sam?! Guys?!..." he struggled as his eyes turned green for a split second. "You think it's so simple?" Danny said as the evil regained control, red eyes blazing, "Ha! I'm a ghost. Why should I waste my time protecting others when I can get whatever I want?" Danny's skin was starting to turn a light blue-green color. Soon it would be too late to save him.

"That weakened the hold! Keep it up!" Sam noticed, "Danny, remember who you are! You're a hero, not this! I remember you telling me how you battled your evil older self; you told us that you promised you would never turn into that. You'd never turn into the bad guy! You've never broken a promise, so don't start now!"

"My… promise?" he struggled, remembering his promise.

"Remember how you and I worked together to help and save each other! Neither of us gave up! Don't give up Danny!" Dani shouted.

"Danielle?!"

"Remember all the fun times we had hanging out and goofing off and playing all those pranks on Lancer and Dash!" Tucker yelled to Danny.

"You two did what?!" Maddie sternly said, as she and Jack crossed their arms.

"Uh… nothing?" Tucker covered as he turned around and faced them sheepishly.

"Tucker?!"

"Remember how you saved the entire world Danny! Remember how responsible you've become after all this time!" Jazz called.

"Jazz?!"

"Remember all the ghosts you've helped us defeat! All the people you've saved!" Maddie added.

"Mom!?"

"Remember… all the ghosts we fought together!" Jack stuttered.

"I just said that," Maddie mentioned.

"Yeah… well… you guys took all the good ones!"

"Dad?! Guys?! Everyone!?" Danny struggled as he put his hands on his head and screamed. It seemed to be working.

"Most of all, remember this. Dani now!" Sam called as Dani raced over and tossed her towards the confused boy. He caught her as they gazed into each other's eyes. Sam started to hug him as tight as she could, and as they started to float down, he hugged back a little.

"Sam?!" Danny whispered, starting to remember how much he loved her as he let go.

"Danny, it's me, Sam. All of us are here," Sam said, putting her hand on Danny's shoulder. He threw his hands on his head and started to scream, as Sam backed away.

"Dani!" Sam called to her, seeing how the hold on Danny was weakening.

"I sure hope this works!" Dani said to herself as she charged towards her friend with the Ghost Catcher in her hands. Then she slammed it through him. The group backed up and covered their eyes as a bright light flashed around him. They were relieved to see that standing up, dazed and confused, was none other than Danny Fenton.

"Danny!" everyone called as they raced over to him and toppled him with a giant group hug.

"Sam? Guys?" Danny said, starting to remember what happened.

"Thank goodness you're back!" Sam said relieved as everyone got off of him and helped him up.

"Yeah," Danny sighed, "And I'm not the only one."

Everyone looked over to the ground and thought he was talking about the man on his hands and knees who was a little dazed. "Vlad!" Maddie exclaimed, seeing her ex-friend. Then she and Jack pulled out ecto-guns, while Dani flew over with her hands glowing green, and surrounded him.

Vlad looked up and suddenly jumped right out of his daze to see ecto-guns pointing right at him. "Oh, uh… hello everyone?" Vlad worriedly shrugged.

"Wait!" Danny said before they could do anything to Vlad. Everyone, even Vlad, looked up at him, confused. "As much as I hate to say this," Danny sighed, "We may… need… his… help."

"But wasn't Vlad the one controlling you?" Sam asked Danny, just as confused as everyone else.

"Not exactly," Danny sighed, pretty worried. Then he grabbed his dad's ice weapon (they recently built that off of Danny's ice ray) and shot the ice at nothing in the air, or so they thought. But the ice actually hit something. Everyone watched it fall down and gasped at who was trapped inside, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz recognizing him right away.

"My f- I mean… this guy's back! He's the one who caused all of this!" Danny explained. Danny had caught the duplicate that was fused with Danny and Vlad. It was about to faze away when Danny had just caught it.

Maddie, Jack, and Dani were completely lost, but then Tucker yelled at the top of his lungs in surprise "YOU MEAN YOUR EVIL, JERKY, OLDER SELF YOU ALMOST TURNED INTO IS **BACK**!? I THOUGHT HE WAS TRAPPED WITH CLOCKWORK! HOW'D HE GET OUT AND COME BACK TO TRY AND DESTROY ALL OF US AND THE WORLD!?"

"Gee, Tucker," Danny sighed, "Thanks for yelling to the whole town that I almost became evil. You should have just put it on the news and called it 'Danny Phantom Hero of the World: A Good Guy or An Evil Jerk Destined To Destroy The World'. I'm sure you'd make millions."

"You really think I could have" Tucker asked, thinking about all of the money.

Suddenly, the duplicate screamed and broke out of the ice. Then he quickly faded away back to the real future Danny.

"That can't be good," Danny mumbled, then turning to his shocked cousin and parents. "Look, I know this is a shock, and I know you deserve a better explanation than this or what Tucker yelled, but... there was an alternate future where I became the most evil ghost on the planet after loosing all of my loved ones. Then I went to go live with Vlad, and I asked him to rip out my ghost half. But then my ghost half ripped out his ghost half and fused with it, resulting in… that."

They took a minute for the information to sink in, when Jazz's eyes widened and yelled, "Look out!" Danny turned around to see a green ghost ray headed right towards them. Dani saw this, and quickly flew in front of them and created a shield to block the blast.

"I hate to break up such a close reunion," Danny's older self said, floating high in the air as Danny and Vlad got up and transformed into their ghost halves, "Actually, I don't. But I think we have some unfinished business."

"We can stop you!" Dani yelled.

"Danielle?" Danny hesitated.

"Yes Danny?" she responded.

"I'm **really** sorry about this," Danny said as he took out the Fenton Thermos and sucked Dani inside it. Then he flew over to everyone and handed the thermos over to Jazz, "You guys all go back to Fenton Works and hide, then free Dani."

"No way we're leaving you here!" Sam exclaimed.

"Look!" Danny argued, "You guys never fought my older self before! He's too powerful, and when I used my ghostly wail last time on him, I took him by surprise. But now, he'll be expecting the wail and he won't hesitate to use it against me or you guys. And he also already knows about my ice powers too, so I can't surprise him. I won't put you guys in danger like that!"

"But Danny…" Tucker tried to argue back.

"No buts!" Danny interrupted, "Now go! Get out of here!"

"Fine," Sam finally said, "But we'll be back Danny, to help you whether you like it or not!"

"If you can find us," Danny grinned.

Then everyone, unwillingly, hopped back into the Fenton Ghost RV and drove off. Danny noticed that Vlad was trying to fly passed him, but he just grabbed Vlad's cape and asked, "And where do you think you're going?"

"I, um, am going with them. You know, to protect them incase anything goes wrong," Vlad covered, just wanting to get away. But Danny saw right through Vlad's little trick. "Don't tell me you're afraid of me," Danny smirked.

"What?!" he asked.

"Oh come on," Danny continued, "Did you forget that the ghost we're fighting is technically me, just older. I bet you can beat me when I'm ten years older. Or are you afraid I can still kick your butt?"

"Me?! Never!" Vlad spat.

"Then stay and fight!"

"Fine, I will!"

"Alright," Danny said turning around to face his older self, "Now let's- hey!" Danny stopped when he saw that his older self was gone. "Where'd he go?" he asked, looking around.

Suddenly, Danny and Vlad's eyes widened as they heard a bunch of screams. They saw evil Phantom picking up a school bus completely filled with people. Then he threw it at a big crowd of people. Danny and Vlad gasped as they flew into action.

Danny flew to the front of the bus and grabbed it. He pushed against it, and tried to hold it back, while Vlad swooped down and grabbed everyone in the crowd and got them out of the way. But, seeing Vlad, everyone ran even farther away. It was for their own good though. Finally, Danny was able to stop the bus, and put it safely on the ground. Then it quickly sped off. Danny and Vlad landed next to each other.

"Since when do you care about other people besides my mom, let alone help save them?" Danny asked Vlad as he looked at the older halfa strangely.

"Um, well, you see I-" But Vlad was cut off from his explanation by the future phantom as he still floated high in the air. "Ah, I see I'm still a foolish goodie-goodie at this age," he tried to mock.

"Yes," Danny smiled, "I am. And proud of it too."

"No matter," he growled, "You can not defeat me! Last time, you took me by surprise! But this time I won't hold back!"

Suddenly, the older Phantom used his ghostly wail, but Danny and Vlad dodged the sound blasts just in time. Then they flew up in the air towards him.

Vlad turned into four Vlad's with his hands glowing pink and Danny's eyes started glowing blue and his hands had ice around them. Then they fired at the evil ghost but he dodged all their attacks.

All of a sudden, he made a few clones and surrounded them. Then one of the older Danny's grabbed Vlad, who was now back to one Vlad, and pulled him out of the circle surrounding Danny.

Suddenly, they all shot Danny with ecto-blasts. Danny screamed at the pain of the powerful blasts. It was too much. Danny closed his eyes as he felt himself change back to his human form as the blasts stop. Danny was about to fall, when he felt someone, yank his arm, holding him up in the air. That's all he remembered before he completely passed out.

* * *

**Uh-oh, Danny's in some real trouble now. And what's going on with Vlad, why did he help those people? And where did Clockwork fly off to? And what will the older Phantom do next? Also, if your wondering why I didn't refer to him as "Dan", its because he was never technically given a name in the series and was never called that. He was only called that in the video game. But he'll get his "Dan" name back in a chapter or two so don't worry.**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner.  
**

**-GoinGhost ;)  
**


	6. The Ultimate Return part 6

**OMG! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. High School (my first year) just started and I've been so busy. But don't worry, I'll try and make it up to you.**

**

* * *

  
**

Later, much, much, much later, Danny slowly opened his eyes. Then his eyes popped wide open as he looked around at where he was. It looked like he was in a square box, with two bared windows. By looking at the window he saw the familiar green, he was in the ghost zone. He tried to move forward, but noted that his wrists were chained to the walls. Not to mention that right across from him was Vlad in his human form, also chained.

"Well, it's about time you woke up," Vlad commented.

"Ahg, what happened?" Danny asked.

"Basically, your evil self captured us, threw us here in the ghost zone, and is now off to destroy all of your loved ones to hopefully help turn us into him, and if that doesn't work, he will destroy both of us and reek havoc on his own," Vlad explained.

Danny shot up with fear of what the phantom would do to everyone he cared for. He couldn't let anything happen to them. "Wait!" Danny realized as he got ready to transform, "If this is the ghost zone, can't we just-" But when Danny tried to transform, the cuffs just zapped him, forcing him to stay in human form.

"Uh, did I forget to mention that you'll get zapped if you try and transform and the cuffs prevent us from fazing out?" Vlad asked.

"You could have mentioned it," Danny grunted. "But since we're stuck here," Danny continued, "Would you mind telling me what exactly happened."

Vlad sighed and then started, "Well…"

-------

_Flashback:_

_Clockwork and Vlad battled as the Observants floated to the side and watched. But what nobody noticed was that the Observants dropped the Fenton Thermos Clockwork unwillingly handed them. And they especially didn't notice that the words 'RELEASE' were on it. The thermos opened up as smoke and steam exited it, along with the most evil ghost to ever exist. The Observants looked over, but before they could say or yell anything, they were zapped unconscious by a green ghost ray._

_Then he laughed evilly. Clockwork and Vlad stopped fighting to see older Phantom standing there with a glowing green hand._

"_Now you've done it!" Clockwork angrily told Vlad._

"_What's wrong?" Vlad shrugged, "It's just a ghost from Daniel's silly little thermos."_

_Clockwork glared at Vlad like he didn't know how to take anything seriously. "This ghost practically destroyed the world and maybe too much for all the ghosts in the ghost zone to handle!"_

_Then the evil specter laughed as he faded away from their sight, laughing evilly again, just so happy to be free. "Ooo! Nice evil laugh," Vlad complemented._

"_Do you take anything seriously? Ever? At all?" Clockwork asked, really annoyed at Vlad._

_Then from out of nowhere, a green blast hit the two and made them slam into a wall. As they slowly got up, Clockwork said "I'd better stop this, time-"_

_But he was cut off from stopping time as a black glove reached over and grabbed Clockwork's Time Staff right from his hands. Then they heard a snapping sound and the Time Staff was carelessly tossed in front of them, in two pieces._

"_Nice," Vlad commented, "Next I supposed you'll give Skulker your Clock Tower."_

"_Just fight Plasmius!"_

"_Don't tell me what to do!" Vlad spat as he fired an ecto-blast at the powerful ghost. But he just carelessly put up a green ghost shield that absorbed the blast. Then he fired an ecto-blast that was heading right at Clockwork. _

_Vlad's eyes widened as unexpectedly leaped over and pushed Clockwork right out of the way before he was hit. Then Vlad charged at the phantom as Clockwork just floated there._

"_He saved me." Clockwork mumbled to himself, more as a statement instead of a question. "Hm…" he wondered._

_Suddenly, Vlad slammed into the wall once again next to Clockwork. "Is there any way you can tell me how this is going to end?!" Vlad shouted, with fear in his voice realizing how powerful this ghost really was._

"_No!" Clockwork worriedly answered, "This is bad! I may have seen him get out at the Observant's will, but I can't see what's going to happen with him next! I never saw this!"_

_Then the older Phantom stepped forward and prepared to attack again._

_End of Flashback._

_-------  
_

"Then after a long and tiresome battle," Vlad continued explaining, "Clockwork got away and I almost got away, but he ended up…"

"Capturing and overshadowing you," Danny interrupted, "I think I got the rest."

"That ghost really is a powerful one, I'm surprised you actually defeated him from what I hear," Vlad added. "Yeah," Danny sighed.

Danny became really worried in his thoughts. What was he going to do? Was his future self really going to win? Could he really save everyone in time? All of a sudden, Danny filled with rage. Vlad was the one who helped the elder phantom get out, and now the whole world, especially his friends, were going to suffer.

"This is all your fault!" Danny yelled at Vlad.

"Me?!" Vlad asked, surprised by Danny's sudden outburst.

"Yes, you! You're the one that set _that ghost _free. We were all just doing fine before you came back!" Danny yelled back.

"But isn't he your older self!" Vlad argued, "So if it wasn't for you, then he wouldn't be here in the first place!"

"Yeah, but I defeated him last time! Then he was locked up until you came along! You've always made everything harder for me! Attacking me and my friends, getting me to clean up your mess, trying to rule the world and ruin my life! You ruin everything! Things were going great before you showed up! You don't care about anybody but yourself!"

"I care about Maddie…"

"No! If you really cared about my mom, you'd let her be happy with the one she truly loves instead of trying to destroy the one she loves and take her away! Like I said, you don't care about anybody but yourself! You should have just stayed in space!"

"Daniel, I had no choice! I would have stayed out there but I was going to die soon if I didn't get back!"

"Well, wouldn't that be such a_ huge_ loss. In fact, the whole world probably would have had a party to celebrate you out of the way! Nobody would miss you!"

Vlad was quiet for a minute and looked down. Then he said something that Danny would have never expected to come for his mouth, "You're right Daniel."

"And another thing!" Danny started but realized what Vlad just said, "Wait, what did you just say?!"

"You're right. You see, I thought about all those things you said while I was in space. Then my only concern was getting Clockwork's time staff and changing things so people wouldn't remember my secret. Once I was left in space, at certain times, I would get urges, at one point, I wouldn't care what happened as long as I got what I wanted, then I'd feel guilt of some sort and do what ever I could to help. But, I did do all those horrible things. I was so in love with Maddie, that I let my emotions and my ghostly malevolence take over and started despising my old college buddy who always stood by me and was always my friend. I don't deserve to be here right now. I deserved to die out in space. I've been such a jerk!"

"Yeah, you have," Danny agreed.

Then Danny noticed that Vlad looked down, even sadder. "B-but I just can't believe you admitted it! It takes a lot to do that. Wait!" Danny realized, "Back when you saw Danielle, you know when my older self was chasing you, so you were pushing her out of danger, weren't you! And before, when you helped me save all those people…"

"Yes, those were times I felt those urges take control for a moment or two. But now, everyone is going to suffer because of my actions! Danny, I know this will never repay it but, I'm so sorry all I've done… to you, your loved ones, and everybody."

"Vlad…" Danny thought. This was crazy, Vlad was being truly sincere. It seemed like that finally, his human side was taking over, and fighting back.

"I've done so many bad things," Vlad continued, "I don't how I could ever make up for them! Hunting and trying to destroy you, Jack, and Danielle, using Valerie, committing unforgivable actions. It's my entire fault."

That's when Danny realized something. This Vlad reminded him of the Vlad that he met before when he was trapped in the future, sorry for what he did and wanted a second chance. Isn't that what everyone deserves anyway? He wondered…

"Yeah, it is," a voice from outside the cell said, interrupting Danny from his train of thoughts. To their relief, it was… "Dani!" they shouted in joy, simultaneously.

"Sorry I took so long," she said as she fazed inside, "But this place is huge!"

"Well I think you came at a great time. Vlad just finished admitting how much of a jerk he is… or a… maybe, was," Danny started joking at the beginning, but then had a tone of seriousness in his voice.

"I know, I heard… everything. Now, to get these chains off," Dani said as she zapped the chains with her ghost ray. Vlad and Danny landed on the ground, rubbing their wrists from the chains. "Come on, let's get out of here. We have to stop the jerky Danny before it's too late," Dani continued as Danny and Vlad jumped up and transformed into their ghost halves. Then they all flew out of there and headed towards the Fenton Ghost Portal.

As they flew through the ghost zone, there were a few words that Dani said that were sticking out in Danny's mind. "Dani," Danny asked in concern, a little afraid to know, "What did you mean by 'before it's too late'?"

Vlad was curious too, although he had a pretty good idea of what Danielle meant. Dani was a little hesitant to answer, but knew she had too. Dani sighed. "You caught that hun. Well after you sucked me into the Thermos, which I'm going to get you later for…" Danny blinked twice at that, but Dani continued, "…and Jazz let me out…"

-------

_Flashback:_

_Everyone was in the lab and Jazz was letting Dani out of the Fenton Thermos._

"_Dani," Jazz started, trying to calm her down, "You know the only reason Danny sucked you into the Thermos is because he doesn't want you to get hurt by his evil self."_

"_But I could have helped," she argued, "I'm stabilized now so I could use my powers all I want!"_

"_I know Dani," Jazz said, "But there was no use in arguing with him. Besides we just came back here so we could get some ghost hunting equipment."_

"_Now we can actually help kick evil Danny's butt, instead of get in the way like usual," Tucker said, grabbing an ecto-gun._

"_But wait, weren't there weapons in the Assault Vehicle?" Dani wondered._

"_No," Jack said turning to Maddie, "Because somebody wanted to fix all our weapons."_

"_Jack, I wanted to fix them because they were all programmed to attack Danny," Maddie argued._

"_Oh yeah," he remembered._

_Suddenly, everyone heard something. "Everyone, hide!" Maddie whispered._

"_Right," Jack boomed, forgetting to whisper, "You guys hide, and I'll tear this ghost apart molecule by molecule!"_

"_You too!" Jazz angrily whispered as she grabbed his arm and pulled him down behind a desk. _

_Everyone hid behind something while Dani turned invisible. The ghost finally emerged. It was evil Phantom holding the passed out and in human form Danny and Vlad! Then he flew through the portal and into the ghost zone._

"_Danny…" Sam whispered under her breath._

_Suddenly, older Phantom's head emerged from the portal looking right at everyone except Dani, since she was invisible._

"_Don't think I forgot about you! This was the only point of taking the long way into the ghost zone," he said was an evil grin on his face. Suddenly, five more of him zoomed out of the portal and each grabbed Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack. Then they fazed up and out of the house. Once they were all gone Dani turned visible._

"_I better find Danny!" Dani said as she flew through the ghost portal._

_End of flashback._

_-------  
_

"So then I flew into the ghost searching for you and avoiding jerky Danny," Dani finished, "But he had a really evil look on his face and that's giving me a bad feeling."

Danny flinched as the three flew through the portal and landed in the lab. "Okay, I've got a plan," Danny said, "Vlad, do you still have dad's ecto-skeleton?"

"Well I would if you and Jazz hadn't blown it up," Vlad said, annoyed. But then he sighed and explained, "I was remaking it before the Disasteroid, but I hadn't had the chance to finish perfecting the neural receptors yet so it can still be fatal."

Danny was silent for a second, but then he said "I don't care. I need you to get it for me."

"But Daniel you could d-" Vlad tried to argue but Danny interrupted him.

"No buts Vlad. It may be our only chance to win and save everyone. That 'Phantom' is my fault, my mistake, and won't let him destroy innocent lives. I'll do whatever it takes to protect everyone, especially my family!"

Vlad sighed, and then smiled, "You always have to play the hero, don't you Danny? Alright, I'll bring back as soon as I can." Then Vlad flew out of the house and quickly took off to his mansion.

"Now Dani, you stay here…" Danny stuttered, "and… um, guard the weapons. Make sure my older self doesn't get to them. We don't want him getting even more powerful then he already is. I'm going out to look for him and take him down once and for all…"

"Wait!" she angrily interrupted, "There's no need to guard the weapons! You just don't want me to help you fight! I thought you said I could help you now!"

"Trust me Danielle, you've never fought him before," Danny said.

"No! I want to help you fight! I'm not some helpless little girl and I'm not taking no as an answer!" she argued.

"Dani! He tried, and is going to try again, to kill all the ones I love! He may have almost everybody, but I'm not going to get him get you too! Now, don't follow me or I'll throw you back into the Fenton Thermos, and trust me, I know how cramped it is in there, thanks to Jazz!"

She hesitated, but finally said, "Fine."

Then Danny smiled and quickly flew out of there. Once he was gone, Dani muttered to herself, "But he never said I couldn't follow Vlad." Dani smirked as she fazed out of there and flew after her creator.

* * *

**Again, thanks for being patient with me.**

**Thanks for reviewing: **

**Aquamarine Moonlight****, ****aryaneragon4ever****, ****Dibbzy****, and ****TweenisodeOrange**

**-GoinGhost**


	7. The Ultimate Return part 7

**Another update! Hope this makes up for my absence. This is the big battle scene you've all been waiting for! After this, one more chapter to go to conclude "The Ultimate Return"! I already have my next episode in the process of writing. Well, enjoy ;)

* * *

**

Danny was flying as quickly as he could, looking around for his friends and family. Looking down, he noticed that the town was deserted. It must have been because of his and his older self's destruction that everyone was hiding.

"Think Fenton," he told himself, "If I was an evil creep with no emotion at all, and I was trying to dispose of all my old friends and family, were would I go?" Danny paused and thought for a second, but then it clicked in. "Oh how original. I'd better get to the Nasty Burger and fast! You'd they'd get rid of that stupid sauce by now."

Danny flew in the direction of the Nasty Burger. Suddenly, he saw Sam, Tucker, Maddie, Jazz, and Jack tied up against an overheating tub of sauce, just like the first time in 'The Ultimate Enemy.'

"Yes! I was right!" Danny said as he landed in front of them, but then got really worried, "Wait! Oh no! I was right!" Then he out his hands on his head and screamed as he saw that the thermometer was in the red zone and the boiler was about to explode.

Danny quickly raced over to them and turned them intangible. They all landed on the ground gasping as Danny used his ghostly ice and froze the whole thing.

"Thanks… Danny," Sam gasped as Danny helped her up. "Are you guys okay?" Danny asked as they all slowly stood up.

"Besides almost being blown up, never better," Tucker joked, putting his thumbs up.

Suddenly, the evil phantom flew over towards Danny. Everyone else backed away as Danny got into a fighting position. "Well, so you escaped? I should have figured you'd escape. I never did give up. No matter, your time is up Danny, it's been up for ten years," he spoke.

"No way! I'll never turn into you! I promised!" Danny yelled, but then put his hand on his head and said "Whoa, major déjà vu." Then Danny flew up face to face with his ultimate enemy.

"At first, I didn't realize that I didn't need you anymore, but then I figured out that I exist out of time. So now, I'm not holding back!" future Danny yelled as he shot ecto-blasts at Danny but he dodged them.

"Man, it took this long to figure out that you don't need me? And I though I'd be smart in the future," Danny mocked.

"Let's settle this once and for all," he then growled.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Danny said, seriously instead of cracking another joke.

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack were all hiding behind the Nasty Burger, watching the two preparing to fight. "I wish we could do something to help Danny," she said to the group.

"But we don't have any weapons," Tucker explained, "We'd surely get in Danny's way, and then get creamed by his evil self!"

Sam and Jazz whispered, so low that nobody could her them, to themselves, "Danny, please be careful."

Suddenly, the two started shooting ghost rays wildly at each other, but each of them dodged all the blasts. Then Danny's evil self made three more of himself and they all started shooting at Danny, making it harder for him to dodge.

"Aw man," Danny said as he continued to dodge and shoot back, "Maybe I can… just this once..." Then Danny closed his eyes and concentrated really hard. But older Danny took this opportunity and shot at him. At the last minute, Danny created three more of himself and blocked the blast. "Yes! I did it!" he cheered. The other Phantom's growled as they shot more ecto-blasts at the Danny's, while they shot some ghostly ice. The two blasts collided and both struggled. Finally, the elder Phantom's blast made it through Danny's ice and hit the Danny's, forcing them to change back into one.

Then they also formed back into one as he shot a giant ghost ray at Danny. Danny didn't have time to dodge it, but it made him fall to the ground and changed back into human form. Then he shot anther energy blast at Danny.

Danny put his arm over his face but when he took it off he saw that the blast didn't hit him! In fact, there was a square pink shield in front of him blocking the attack. Danny looked over and saw who put it up. "Vlad?!" Danny asked as Vlad flew over and helped him up, "Where's the ecto-suit?"

"Uh, well, you see…" but Vlad couldn't finish stuttering his explanation, because a green blast shot him and pushed the elder halfa back. Then the older Phantom charged past Danny and towards Vlad. Danny continued to peek, but then look away as Vlad was attacked.

After about a minute, Vlad slid next to Danny and changed back into his human form. They looked up and saw Danny's ultimate enemy charging towards them. Just as he's about to hit them a big blue blast hit him and pushed him back. Vlad and Danny turned over and saw that it was "Dani?" Danny asked, as he looked up and saw her in the ecto-skeleton.

"Hold that thought for a second," she said. Then she stuck out her hand and blasted him again as he was getting, pushing him father away and giving them more time to explain things.

"Now, do you really think I'd let you have all the fun?" Dani smirked as Vlad got up. "I tried to tell you that Dani came after me. She insisted that she would go to get the battle suit while I came to help you."

"And don't worry," she said, transforming back to her human form, jumping out, and letting the battle suit transform back to its original form, "I was careful with the power."

"Thanks Danielle, I guess I was kind of wrong about…" then Danny stopped and looked up at the battle suit. It went from the black and white with the 'DP' symbol to dark blue, red, and silver colors, with a 'VM' symbol on it. "You've got to be kidding me," Danny stated, "You have time to give it a new paint job, but you don't have time to perfect the neural receptors?!" Vlad just shrugged.

"Hey!" Jack yelled as everyone walked over to them. "That looks just like my old ecto-suit! I wonder where that ever went?" Jack wondered as he pointed over to the battle suit. Everyone nervously chuckled except Maddie and a confused Jack.

"Now," Danny said as he hopped into the ecto-suit, "I'm going ghost!" Then Danny transformed into Phantom, and the suit followed, just like the first time.

Suddenly, everyone heard something and turned around. It was the older phantom sending a ghost ray their way. But Danny put a shield around them just in time.

Then Dani jumped up and transformed into her ghost half and opened the top of the suit and grabbed some weapons from inside it. "I also brought some of these. Danny did say he wanted me to look over the weapons," Dani shrugged as Vlad went ghost.

Then Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Tucker all grabbed one. Dani handed one to Sam but she put her hand up. "No thanks," she said as she pulled the Fenton Wrist Ray out and slipped it on, "I have this." Sam figured she'd pull it out now, since they would have never let her go out alone to help Danny with _only_ that.

"Young lady, where did you get that?!" Maddie asked, recognizing it right away.

"I know," Jack agreed, "That looks just like our missing Fenton Wrist Ray!"

"Whatever," Dani said, "Do you want to ask questions, or do you want to kick some butt?"

Then they all started to charge towards the evil ghost and surrounded him. But even though he was surrounded, he continued to smile evilly. "You know, I had a feeling you'd make a little army, so that's why I went forward in time and got these guys," then he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a big group of ghosts from the future turned visible, all around Team Phantom.

"What!? I thought they hated me… us… uh, you!" Danny exclaimed.

"I know," he smiled, "And since it's obvious that I'm going to win this fight, I told them that if they help me win, I'd spare them. Of course I could easily win on my own, but it'd be more fun to focus all my energy on you, Danny."

All the ghosts grinned evilly and were all wearing Clockwork's Time Medallions, to keep them in this time. Everyone charged towards the future ghosts, leaving Danny to fight his older self. They were outnumbered, but Team Phantom never gave up so easily. Even the Box Ghost, Skulktech, and a lot of other ghosts were there, most likely to just save their own hides.

Then the two Danny's engaged in battle. Each of them were shooting ghost rays at each other, and dodging their opponent's attacks, while everyone else was fighting the future ghosts.

"So listen, if you're my enemy, I need to call you something. You know, after I kick your butt and everything. And calling you Danny Phantom would just be too weird. Not to mention that name is reserved for good guys only," Danny said to his future self.

"Hm, yes. I wouldn't want the same name as a goody-to-shoes anyway. I don't see much point in a name, but I suppose it would be good to have one for when these pathetic humans run in fear... you can call me Phantom. D-"

"Phantom?! Uh, that's kinda confusing, because a lot of people call me Phantom alrea-"

"Dan Phantom," he finished, pretty irritated.

Suddenly, Danny bursted out into laughter. "Dan Phantom?! That's the best you got!? Well, I guess when I was split up, my ghost half didn't inherit my creativity," Danny joked, still laughing.

Dan growled and started to change up ecto-blasts in his hands.

Danny looked over and stopped laughing as soon as he saw this. "Uh-oh. I guess I didn't inherit my sense of humor either."

"No, just your temper," he smirked.

"Temper? What-" but Danny was cut off by being hit with one of Dan's ghost rays.

* * *

"There's too many of them!" Tucker shouted as he blasted a ghost that was charging at him.

"Keep fighting!" Sam yelled as she blasted one of the ghost's medallions off.

Suddenly, Jack tripped and dropped his weapon. A ghost charged towards him as he put his arms over his head. Vlad saw this, and quickly flew over to help. Right before the ghost hit Jack, Vlad slammed into it.

Jack watched astonished as Vlad tackled the ghost that was about to attack him. But after hearing from his son about how much Vlad hated him, why did he save him? Suddenly, the ghost zapped Vlad and was about to strike him again. Jack quickly picked up his weapon and fired it at the ghost. Jack walked over to Vlad, who was getting up, and said, "Vlad, you… you saved me. But I thought…"

"I though too," Vlad interrupted, "Jack, I- I'm so sorry. You were always my friend, and well… I guess it's true what they say, you don't know what you have until it's lost. I don't know how I could ever make it up to you, or Maddie, or Daniel, or everyone else I've taken advantage of. I was wrong, and I'm truly sorry for blaming and hating you. I know it simply won't make up for everything I've done and, I probably never will, but I'd like to try."

"Vladdie…" Jack smiled. The next thing Vlad knew, he was trapped in a big bear hug by Jack saying, "I knew you weren't all bad!"

"Thanks Jack," Vlad struggled, "Now will you stop crushing me!"

"Sorry," Jack said, dropping Vlad. Jack wasn't entirely ready to forgive Vlad, but he did just save his life. May Vlad deserved another chance, after all, who doesn't? Suddenly, right before Jack was about to something serious for once, an ecto-blast came right at them, but they jumped out of the way. Jack warmed up his ghost weapon and Vlad's hands started glowing pink-purple as they charged back into action.

* * *

Danny got right back up the two continued to shoot and dodge each other's attacks. Finally, Danny shot a big blue ghost ray at him that hit Dan and he slid across the ground.

"Ah, yes," he spoke as he quickly rose to his feet, "I remember how helpful that ecto-skeleton was when locking up Pariah Dark. But as I remember, this suit drains your energy as you use it."

He was right, Danny was tired getting even more tired as put his hand on his head. He was getting weaker and weaker, while his older self was barely fazed. "Uhg! T-that maybe so, but I need to stop you, no matter what it takes!" Danny said, just managing to get back to normal. Then Danny charged towards Dan and threw a punch but he dodged it; he threw a punch, but Danny dodged it.

Danny then jumped up high in the air above Dan and then got ready to land on him, but he jumped out of the way just in time. Suddenly, Dan made a huge ecto-blast and shot it at Danny, but he put a shield around himself.

"Uh!" Danny struggled as some more of Danny's energy started draining. Now it was at 25%. Sweat was trickling down his face. Danny charged forward and hit Dan as hard as he could and made him fly back into the air, which gave Danny a moment to catch his breath.

But, not as much time as Danny wanted before came charging back; only this time he unleashed his ghostly wail towards Danny. Danny gasped as he tried to put a shield up but the wail broke through it and hit Danny which caused the battle suit to go into pieces and made him to slam into a wall from the almost destroyed Nasty Burger.

Dan Phantom stopped and put an evil, but satisfied, grin on his face. Danny was lying against the Nasty Burger with his eyes closed as he transformed back into Danny Fenton. The elder Phantom started to walk forward to Danny…

* * *

Dani was wildly attacking the ghosts. She was doing really well, when two ghosts flew over. "What's this? Are you some kind of Phantom wannabe fan girl clone?" one of them asked.

"Shut up," she growled, trying to hit them with ecto-blasts.

"Ooh, sounds like we hit a sensitive spot," the other one mocked. Dani recognized the ghosts now. They were the older Spectra and Bertrand.

"Why should we shut up? All we're saying is the truth. You're just some worthless clone girl of the original. You say you're your own person, but you look like and have the same interests as Phantom. Why would anybody care about a clone like you?" Spectra mocked, feeding on the misery.

Dani was about to say something, but she couldn't think of anything to counter. What of they were right? What if she was worthless? What if she was saying she was her own person, just to fool herself into thinking that?

"Because she's more than that!" somebody called.

The girl looked over and saw that it was Vlad, who just blasted Spectra. "And I should have realized that sooner," Vlad apologized. "Danielle, I'm sorry. I was so wound up in having the perfect son that I didn't realize that you were the perfect daughter, and I should have seen that sooner, like young Daniel had. Don't listen to what the others say, because you're more that just a mere clone, and you've been through a lot –most of which I admit is from me- but you are your own person, not some mindless drone, making you your own person, true to what you say."

"Sheesh _Dad_, you can be so corny when you're not trying to dominate the world," Dani smirked. "I don't know if I can accept your apology one-hundred percent, but I do believe that it's sincere and not just some trick," she smiled. Besides, she couldn't let what those misery feeding ghosts say get to her now; she had work to do and cousins to help. Then the two halfa's prepared to finish off Spectra and Bertrand.

* * *

The rest of Team Phantom was struggling but they cleared almost half the ghosts and sent them back to their own time line. After Sam shot one of the medallions off, she stopped for a minute and looked over to see Danny back in his human form and Dan getting closer and closer to him, laughing manically.

"Danny!" Sam shouted. Everyone looked over and gasped. They tired to get over and help him, but all had their hands full with the ghosts charging at them. Sam shot the ghost off of her and ran towards Danny. She turned around and shot the ghost that was charging towards her as she continued to run to Danny. As she was close enough, she shot Dan sky high.

"Danny! Danny! DANNY!!!!" she called, trying to wake him up as she put her hand on his. "Danny, I-I… don't go! I can't imagine my life with out you! Danny, I love you!"

Then she took Danny and finally kissed him. After all these days of trying, of course now would be the time they'd get the chance to kiss. Then again, these things are normal for Team Phantom. Once she stopped Danny slowly opened his eyes; he was tired and worn out. "Uh… S-Sam?"

"Danny! Thank goodness!" Sam exclaimed as they hugged.

Suddenly, Dan flew back and landed in front of Sam and Danny just as Sam finished helping Danny up. He was laughing manically as Danny weakly pushed Sam behind him. "You all are doomed! There's no way you can escape my wrath!" Dan laughed.

Danny was huffing and puffing. He could barely talk, let alone stand. Not to mention that he was fighting off the need to black out. "B-back off D-dan! S-Sam, get o-out of here and go back to f-fighting the future g-ghosts!"

"No way Danny! I won't leave you!" Sam argued.

"G-go! T-this is m-my fight!" Danny ordered.

Sam was about to argue back, but a ghost slammed into her and pushed her back to where everyone else was fighting all the ghosts. Danny turned back and faced his evil future as he put out his hands in a fist and a defensive position. Dan just chuckled and said, "Ha! Do you honestly think you can defeat me!?"

Suddenly, blasts were shot at the evil ghost from out of now where, but he flew in the air and dodged them. Danny and everyone looked over and saw that it was Valerie who suddenly flew in while looking over the town.

"Danny, catch!" Sam called as she threw Fenton Bazooka towards Danny. He caught it and also shot it at the Phantom.

"Man Valerie, am I ever glad to see you!" Danny said to her.

"I was in the neighborhood and heard some blasts being fired, so I decided to check it out. Care to explain?" Valerie said.

"Well in short," Danny said looking around, knowing that his evil self was going to be back any second, "That's Dan Phantom, an alternate future self of mine, he was controlling me for a while including when I attacked you, sorry by the way, and he's bent on destroying me and everyone I love."

"And other kids think they have problems," Valerie rolled her eyes, knowing that this was not the time to ask more questions or for more details.

"Where is he? I thought he would have flown back by now," Danny wondered as he and Valerie looked around. Suddenly, they heard a scream; Sam's scream to be exact. They spun around to see that Dan flew down, grabbed Sam, and flew back high up in the air. Valerie charged at him but he just shot a ghost ray at her rocket board which sent her flying back.

"Sam! No!" Tucker yelled, wanting to go and help, but was fighting off three ghosts at the time.

"Sam!" Danny yelled as Sam screamed.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!" Dan laughed, "Try and shoot me now Danny! Unless you also want to hurt her! Ha-ha-ha-ha!!!"

"Sam!" Danny screamed again. What could he do? He lost all his power, he could barely stand. Dan shot Valerie's board, and everyone, especially Dani and Vlad, had their hands full with all the ghosts attacking them. He couldn't let anybody get hurt; he had to save them no matter what it took.

Suddenly Danny felt all his power return to his body as his eyes started blazing green. No matter what, he wasn't going to let Sam get hurt. She's always been there for him, now he was going to be there for her.

"GOING GHOST!" Danny roared as the familiar blue-white rings went up his body and transformed him into Danny Phantom, at full power.

"What!" Dan yelled in shock as Danny charged up towards him, "How did he get his strength back?! He should be defenseless right now!"

Danny punched his future as hard as he could, which made him drop Sam.

She screamed as Danny zoomed down and caught her.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed as they landed and Danny let go of her.

Then they hugged each other as Tucker ran over to them and sighed in relief, "Guys! Thank goodness you're okay!" Then he joined in for the group hug.

"Look out!" Danny called, cutting the hug short, as he shot a ghost ray at a future ghost that was flying towards them. Valerie finally flew back and yelled "Danny, behind you!" Danny turned around and saw Dan Phantom charging towards them. Valerie shot at him, which hit him dead on. Sam and Tucker ran off to fight off the rest of ghosts as Dan landed in front of Danny, and Valerie landed next to Danny.

"Ah, and my old enemy Valerie. Does this day get any better? Everyone at the top of my list, all in one area," he grinned.

"Uh, do I know you?" Valerie said in confusion.

Danny leaned over to her and whispered, "Back in the alternate future I mentioned before, you two were enemies and you were the one that tried to stop him from doing all his evil deeds."

Valerie stood there a little confused. "I'll explain it in detail later," Danny sighed, "Just go fight some of those ghosts. If you knock off the medallions that they're wearing, they'll be sent back to their normal time. Oh, and don't shoot Vlad, he's on our side right now." Valerie listened to Danny and flew off to help everyone fight some ghosts. As much as she disagreed –especially with Vlad- she trusted her friend.

"Fools, you may be lessening the ghosts, but there's still no way for you to defeat me! I just don't understand one thing, how did you get your power back? You were powerless," Dan mentioned.

"Simple. A ghost like you would never understand about caring for someone! That's how!" Danny answered. Suddenly Danny unleashed his ghostly wail on the older Phantom. He did the same and used his ghostly wail to counteract. The two wails collided. They pushed against each other, but none of them budged much.

* * *

Back with Team Phantom, who were almost done with Dan Phantom's little army, Tucker and Jazz were standing next to each other firing at the ghosts.

Suddenly, Tucker saw Valerie fighting Skulktech and got his PDA ready. But before he could type anything in, a ghost grabbed it out of his hands. Although, before it could get away, its medallion was blasted off by Jazz, who had been improving on her aim.

Then the ghost went back to its own time, and dropped the PDA. "Ha! Nice shot!" Tucker said as he said jumped up and caught his falling PDA. Then he raced over to Valerie and started typing on his PDA. Right before Skulktech was about to fire, something started ringing in a catchy tone.

The Skulker part looked at it and read it out loud, "'Take time medallion off and return to normal time.'" "Uh-oh," both parts said simultaneously as he unwillingly took the time medallion off and returned back to their previous time.

"Nice job Tucker," Valerie complemented.

"Thanks," Tucker said, "There are only three things needed to do that, courage, experience… and a trusty PDA." Then they raced back into battle.

* * *

The ghostly wails collided. Danny and Dan were both putting full force to it. Suddenly, five ghosts surrounded Danny with their hands glowing. As Danny kept his ghostly wail going he looked around at the ghosts, worried. If they shot him now, Dan's wail would get through, and he'd be toast. Suddenly Jack, Vlad, Dani, Maddie, and Valerie basted the all the ghosts around Danny away. "Stay away from my boy!" Jack shouted as they all charged at the ghosts.

The two wails continued fighting off against each other. Suddenly, Danny closed his eyes and put more power into it. Dan saw it inch closer to him and tried to put more power into his wail too, but Danny's still got closer to him.

Dan Phantom's eyes widened as he thought_ "Where is all this strength coming from?!"_

Danny's wail finally made it through and blasted Dan into a building, and the building toppled on him. As he slowly got up, Danny got on his knees and transformed back into Fenton. The wail had made Danny weak, but it also left Dan hurt and weak. Danny got the Fenton Thermos out as the older Phantom started walking closer and closer to Danny.

He aimed it at his future self and it started pulling him in. "No, I won't go back! I won't be captured again!" Dan yelled as he struggled against the pull of the thermos.

Dan was then sucked back into the Fenton Thermos. Danny put the lid on and smiled.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Well it's not over yet!

* * *

  
**

Suddenly, the thermos started to shake and rumble. Danny gasped as it suddenly broke open and fell apart. Dan Phantom had broken out and was now standing right in front of a defenseless Danny, inches away from him. Danny was frozen in shock as Dan warned, "Don't think you've seen the last of me! I'll be back, and things will be even harder for you... and your little friends."

"You leave them out of this!" Danny growled as he tried to hit Dan, but he stepped out of the way and Danny fell to the ground.

"You wish. I will be back, and I'll never leave. When? As that fool Clockwork would say... when the time is right. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!!" Dan grinned. Then, he pulled his cape around himself and disappeared just as all the future ghosts were beaten and returned to their time. It wasn't the right time for Dan to strike. But he would be back, soon.

Danny slowly got up and just stared. Was Dan Phantom really that powerful? Was **he**, Dan**ny** Phantom, really that powerful?

But Danny's worried thoughts were interrupted when he was being hugged by Sam. "Danny! You did it!" she smiled. Sam knew Dan had gotten away, but none of them were lost today, and when he did return, they'd be ready.

Then everyone else ran over to him as they all hugged and cheered for him. "Thanks everyone, for being there," Danny smiled as Danielle and Vlad transformed back into human form and Valerie let her suit come off.

Suddenly, people started to emerge from their homes and surrounded Danny and his friends. Apparently they were watching the whole fight from the safety of their homes. They all just stared at him, not knowing what to think. They all heard that the ghost was his older self, not to mention the destruction he was causing before. Was their hero really a monster?

Out of no where, the Guys in White came out and attacked Danny. They weren't going to take any chances. The GiW took these two pink glowing ropes tied with a hole at the end of each, made to hold and capture ghosts, and shot them at Danny, making them go around his wrists. Danny struggled to get them off, but it just zapped him. He screamed at the pain, not to mention all the pain he was in from his future self.

"Danny!" everyone called in worry.

"Daniel Fenton, a.k.a Danny Phantom…" operative O started.

"You're coming with us for questioning…" operative K added.

"…And experiments, lots of painful experiments!"

"B-but…" Danny tried to say.

"Don't try to talk your way out of this one Phantom," K said "We heard everything that happened."

"Especially that part about you being that awful, evil, dangerous, powerful ghost," O added.

"Wow, they actually listened for once," Tucker whispered to Sam. But Sam just elbowed him and he said rubbing his arm, "I probably deserved that."

"Wait!" Danny tried to explain, "You don't understand! He exists out of time, so I don't turn into…"

But before Danny could finish, they zapped him again as Danny got on his knees. Suddenly, ropes identical to Danny's were around Vlad's wrists. "You too, Plasmius!" K said as they zapped Vlad too and he got on his knees.

"Back off!" Dani said as she stepped in front of them. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, Valerie, and Jack also stepped in front of them. One of the GIW was about to say something when…

"_Time Out!"

* * *

_

**Now it's over... well this chapter anyway. One more to go!**

**Thanks to:**

**lilusagi12****, ****Aquamarine Moonlight****, and ****NinjaSheik**

**-GoinGhost :)  
**


	8. The Ultimate Return part 8

**Sorry for the long wait. I've just been really busy... not to mention I get 4 hours of homework a night! Do teachers even realize we have lives outside of school? Anyway, here's the last part of this two-part episode. The next one will be out as soon as I have time.**

**

* * *

**Suddenly, everything stopped as Clockwork appeared. There was some tape holding the two parts of his Time Staff together. Then Clockwork put his time medallions on Danny, then Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Dani, Valerie, and Vlad. "Clockwork?!" Danny, Sam and Tucker gasped.

Then everyone quickly helped get the ropes off Danny and Vlad as Danny stood up and started saying, "Clockwork…" But he was interrupted by the Master of Time who explained, "No Danny, I can't explain _everything_ that happened. You see, when the Observants came, they tried to stop what they saw, which was your alternate future getting out, by taking the thermos away from me. But they were wrong. What they didn't realize was that because they took the thermos, they involved it in our fight with Vlad. If they didn't take it, it would still be safely secure at my lair."

"So Dan escaping was the Observants fault," Sam observed.

"Partially," Clockwork answered, "But now that he's free, he will return. I just can't exactly tell when or what the outcome will be, because of the fact that he exists outside of time. But, in due time we will know."

"Can you at least take us back in time to where…" Danny started but was interrupted by Clockwork again, who sighed, "Sorry Danny, I can't. You see, Dan broke my Time Staff during our battle, and it will be awhile before it will be completely repaired. All I can give you is ten minutes before time starts up again."

"What if you hide out in the ghost zone? The Guys in White would never dare to go in there," Tucker suggested.

"That would be a good idea, except for the fact that Vlad's return and Danny's evil self has spread throughout the ghost zone," Clockwork explained.

"Yikes," everyone said. "Okay," Danny said, "Let's all head back to Fenton Works and… hey! Where'd Vlad go?" Vlad was gone, but they didn't have time to go and look for him.

As the gang prepared to leave for Fenton Works, Clockwork said to Danny, "Remember Danny, stay true to yourself and things will work out, in due time," Clockwork advised, "I wish I could do more than just give you advise, but remember, everything happens for a reason."

* * *

At Fenton Works, Danny was pacing back forth, while everyone was sitting on the couches, trying to come up with a plan. Where could Danny go? Staying at Fenton Works wasn't an option, especially because time had just started up again and the GiW could be over any minute. Danny could go into hiding, but someone was sure to recognize him, especially as soon as a ghost attacked. And hiding in the ghost zone was definitely not an option, considering all the ghosts would come after him as soon as he basically stepped through that portal.

"Any sign of them Danielle?" Danny asked his cousin who was keeping watch. "Nope," she answered as she started to walk over to Danny. Suddenly, her leg started to go intangible and she tripped. Something small, red, and glowing fell out of her pocket. "You okay Dani?" Danny asked as he raced over and helped her up.

"Yeah," she answered, "My ghost powers are just acting up a little."

"Well that's nothing compared to how mine first acted up," Danny joked. Then he looked over to see what Dani dropped. His eyes widened as he rushed over to get it. "Dani! Where'd you get this!?" he asked holding it up.

"I found it outside the house a few days ago, why?" she shrugged.

"This is a piece of the Reality Gantlet power source!" Danny answered.

"What!? But I thought you destroyed it!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I guess that one piece of the gem made it out back when Danny zapped it," Jazz answered.

"I wonder…" the young halfa trailed off. Suddenly, he rushed out of the room and into the lab. Everyone called for Danny as they followed him. Once they all got down to the lab Danny wasn't there.

"Hey! How'd the ghost portal open!? I thought we closed that!?" Jack asked.

"And the Maddie Memory Wipe is gone!" Dani added, looking at the table.

"The what?" almost everyone but Maddie asked.

"Well never mind," Sam said, "We need to find Danny and get him out of the ghost zone before he's discovered."

"You kids go ahead; you're the ones more familiar with the ghost's realm anyway. Jack and I will stay here incase Danny calls or comes back," Maddie said.

"And I'll go out and try to either find Danny or the Guys in White and lead them away," Valerie said, letting her ghost fighting armor come on.

"Thanks Val," Tucker said, as he gave her a hug. "Just be careful," she smiled. "You too," Tucker smiled back.

"Come on!" Sam said impatiently. Tucker quickly followed everyone into the Specter Speeder. Then they raced in the ghost zone.

Sam pulled out the Booooomerang and tossed it into the ghost zone. "You brought the Booooomerang?" Jazz asked as Tucker started to follow it. "It's keyed into Danny, remember?" Sam answered.

Suddenly, it spiraled back and hit Danielle in the head. "Looks like it's also keyed into me," she said a little annoyed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Typical," she rolled her eyes.

Sam thought for a second and then said, "I think I have an idea on where he's going." Then the Specter Speeder flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny sped through the ghost zone. He had an idea where Vlad had gone, and there was no way that he was going to lose the one chance of Vlad being good. Finally, he saw the Plasmius Portal and flew through it. He looked around as changed back to Fenton form as he finally saw Vlad walking over to him, also in human form.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"I may have learned a thing or two about chess," Danny said. Vlad just looked at him. "Okay, I just guessed," he confessed. "But why'd you run off?" he then asked.

"I figured that Clockwork was going to do something to help you and I'd better find a place to hide before Guys in White came after me," Vlad said.

"Vlad… you helped us. I don't think we could have won without you… and I think that if you want a second chance, than you deserve one, and I want to help," Danny said.

But before their conversation could continue, the Specter Speed zipped through the portal. "Ha! I told you he was here!" Tucker said as they all got out. "You just knew that because Sam said he'd be here," Jazz argued.

"How'd you guys know I was here, and don't say you know chess because that was my excuse," Danny said.

"It's because I know you so well," Sam said as she walked over to him. They were about to kiss when Dani interrupted, "Um, kid in the room! Besides, don't we kinda have a situation?"

"Right," Danny agreed as he and Sam stopped. "You all remember the Reality Gauntlet and Freakshow and my secret being revealed to the whole world right?" Sam, Tucker, and Jazz shook their heads yes while Dani and Vlad gave Danny the 'what the heck?' look. "I'll explain later," Danny continue, "But when I destroyed the Gauntlet, it turns out that a small piece of the power source made it out."

"So? We already know that," Tucker said.

"So… I can probably use this to power mom's memory wipe, but as soon as I'm done using it, it looks like the gem will shrivel up and the only power source will be gone."

Then Danny took out his mom's invention. "Let's hope this works," Danny said as he put the gem in. Suddenly, it started to power up. "Yes!" everyone cheered.

"Now, all we have to do is fly back to Fenton Works and get my parents and Valerie so we all remember what really happened and…" but Danny was interrupted by someone pounding on Vlad's lab door.

"Open up!"

"By order of the anti-ecto code, you're under arrest!"

"And we know you're in there spooks; you and your little friends!"

"You won't be able to hide anywhere. We have trackers everywhere!"

Everyone recognized those voices right away. It was O and K, and it sounded like they had a lot of backup with them. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz quickly ran up and leaned against the door, to try and hold them off.

"Okay, let's quickly all pile into the Specter Speeder and go through the ghost zone. It might be a tight squeeze but…" Danny was cut off by Dani who said worriedly, "Uh, I think that's going to have to wait."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because a bunch of ghosts are charging towards Vlad's portal as we speak!" she answered, looking in the ghost zone. Danny looked over and gasped. She was right. A huge army of ghosts was coming their way. Vlad quickly pressed a few buttons and closed the portal. Then he and Dani leaned against it.

"Ear plugs…" Vlad said, knowing that they would need them to remember what happened, "…second cabinet!" as the ghosts banged against the portal door.

Danny reached in and tossed ear plugs to everyone. "Don't you have some kind of communicator so I could contact my parents!?" Danny shouted, realizing that he was running out of time.

"No!" Vlad yelled, still holding back, "They were disabled!"

"Oh, sure, the GiW have time to disable the communications, but not the portal or any of the weapons? How does that work?!" Danny said, thinking back to when Vlad's house was raided right after the Disasteroid.

"But I need a lot of time to explain exactly what I want to happen!" Danny shouted at everyone.

"Danny, we can't hold it any more!" Sam shouted.

Danny closed his eyes. There was only one thing he could say in his short amount of time. Just as the GiW and the ghosts broke down the doors, Danny shouted at the top of his lungs "THE DISASTERIOD INNCIDENT NEVER HAPPEN!!!"

Maddie's invention responded to Danny's voice command and sent out waves. It made everyone except Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, and Vlad forget what happened. Unfortunately, that included Danny's parents and Valerie to forget as well. Suddenly, the GiW and all the ghosts disappeared. Then, the last gem crumbled up to dust and was destroyed.

Danny heavily sighed. "Really?" Sam asked as everyone walked over to Danny, "Whole Disasteriod incident, gone?"

"Well, I didn't have time to say exactly what I wanted, and anything else I said could have backfired," Danny sadly sighed.

"True," Jazz agreed.

"Don't worry Danny, you'll get another chance be the world's hero. There's a world full of baddies out there," Tucker happily said.

"Yeah, and we'll be right there helping you!" Dani added.

"Exactly," Vlad agreed. It felt weird to hear Vlad say that, but Danny sighed it off and smiled, "Let's go home."

They all hopped into the Specter Speeder and flew off. Luckily, they were able to sneak the Specter Speeder back into Fenton Works without them even knowing that it was gone. Danny, Dani, and Vlad fazed the rest out of the lab, since they weren't originally there, according to the Fenton parents. Then everyone walked through the front door of Fenton Works. Everyone jumped out of the way as Jack ran over and tackled Vlad in a big bear hug.

"Vladdie my man! How ya doin'?" Jack excitedly said.

"Ah, just fine buddy. Just fine," Vlad answered as Jack let him down. Vlad smiled at how Jack embraced him as his friend. Vlad promised himself that he'd redeem his friendship with Jack and Maddie, even if Jack never knew that it was lost. Especially how he'd forgiven him before... so why not start working tonight. "Listen, the Packer's game is on tonight and I was wondering if you, Maddie, and everyone else here would like to come over and watch it wi-"

"I'll get the coats!" Jack yelled as he raced off. The next thing they knew was that Jack was wearing his coat and pulling Maddie over.

"Oh, hi Vlad," she said, not as excited as Jack… well not very excited at all. Vlad understood that. "I should have the limo here in about a minute or so," Vlad said as he dialed his phone to call the limo.

Maddie looked over and saw a new face, Danielle's. "Oh hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Maddie, and you are…" Maddie said sticking out her hand.

"Danielle, or Dani for short," Dani said, shaking Maddie's hand, and remembering that they technically haven't met yet.

"Nice to meet you Dani!" Jack said, doing what Maddie did, only getting over excited and shook Dani up and down. "Whoa, Danny and Dani, that's going to get confusing."

"Are you one of Danny's friends?" Maddie asked.

This time it was Vlad's turn to speak up. "Actually, she's my adopted daughter. She and Daniel really got to know each other on the way here."

"What!?" everyone exclaimed. The Fenton parents looked down at the kids strangely. "I mean… yep" "Right." "Of course." "Totally." "Yeah." Everyone covered.

"Aw, that's great Vladdie!" Jack said as he and Maddie walked outside to the limo that just pulled up. They decided to shrug it off as Danny and his friends followed, their mouth's hanging wide open.

Dani and Vlad stayed behind for a minute. "Did you really mean that?" she asked.

"Well, seeing as how we all have our secrets again and the Fenton's don't remember you, I would say yes. Of course it's entirely your choice to stay or not, considering how I probably treated you the worst out of everyone," Vlad answered.

"Why not," Dani smiled, "I heard you back in the ghost zone and you **did **help me out today, but if you really want to make it up to me, I've got an idea or two. Like for starters, a few days ago I saw Danny and his friends looking at these new scooters in the window, and then I heard on the radio…" Dani whispered the rest in Vlad's ear.

He chuckled and said as they walked out to the limo, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

During a night at Vlad's with pizza, ice cream, laughs, and football, Danny, Dani, and Jazz went into another room, in private.

"So, what are we going to do about Vlad?" Jazz asked.

"What do you mean? He's acting fine," Danny shrugged.

"I mean, how do we know he's truly good? After everything we've been through with him? Why would he suddenly change?" Jazz persisted.

"You know, she's got a point. As much as I wouldn't mind living with Vlad after he proved himself and since I have nowhere to go, but how can we completely trust him?" Dani added.

"Well… I… I'm not sure. Not even I trust him completely, but when he was apologizing, it reminded me of the Vlad I ran into back in the future. He was completely alone, with no ghost powers. Which got me thinking… what if Vlad wasn't the evil one… but Plasmius was," Danny explained.

That stunned Dani and Jazz for a minute. Finally, Jazz said, "You might be on to something. After all, when I had to cover you sometimes, Mom and Dad –but mainly Dad- talked about all the fun times the three would have, and back then, he actually seemed like a decent person."

"Okay… but then how did this good Vlad suddenly come out?" Dani questioned.

Danny thought for a minute, and then answered, "I think it started when Dad left Vlad out in space. After that, he had a lot of time to think, and he had those 'helpful' moments… so I think his human side is fighting back after the shock of losing everything and reality kicking in."

"We're getting somewhere… but what happens if the evil side gets stronger?" Jazz asked.

"I say… that for now we keep an eye on him, and help his good side fight back as much as we can. We need to make so his evil side can never come out again," Danny said. "After all, we've already got one of them running around, we don't need another on," he then mumbled.

"It'll be okay Danny," Jazz comforted.

"Yeah, just like all the bad dudes we fight. They escape, things get harder, then we stop them, kick butt, and win," Dani smiled. Danny smiled along with the other two, and then rushed back to everyone, so nobody would get suspicious.

* * *

Vlad was letting the limo give everyone a ride home. Once Vlad and Dani went inside, and Danny made sure with Danielle –for the billionth time- that she wanted to stay, everyone was getting in the limo, except for Maddie and Jazz who were talking off to the side, in private.

"…I mean it's just weird to see Vlad like this. I mean yesterday he was acting like a jerk that only cared about himself. But now, he's adopted a daughter, he's invited us over for the first time… ever since the college reunion, and… he's just acting like our old college friend. I'm sorry to be dumping this on you but it's just Jack never noticed and I just don't know who to talk to and-" Maddie told Jazz.

"Mom, trust me, it's fine," Jazz interjected. "Anyway, I say that everyone deserves a second chance. Maybe Vlad is just turning over a new leaf. Just give it some time and I'm sure you'll find the answer."

Maddie was about to say something else, when Jack called from the limo, "Come on! We're all waiting for you!"

"Maybe we should finish this at home," Maddie then said as she and Jazz smiled and rushed into the limo. Then it drove off.

They already dropped Tucker off at his house and just arrived at Sam's home. Danny got up and walked her to the door.

"Hey Sam," Danny said as they continued to walk.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"After school tomorrow, do you think we could stop by our 'spot'? I have a few things I want to talk to you about."

"Sure, it's a date."

"Cool. Well, see you tomorrow," Danny smiled as Sam walked into her house and he walked back to the limo.

Then the limo dropped the Fenton's off and drove away. "Well that was a fun day!" Jack said as they all walked in the living room. Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off. He and Jazz both looked out the window and saw a ghost fly by.

"Yep," Danny said as he and Jazz walked over to the staircase, "Now if you need me I'm going to be in my room being so quiet, it's like I'm not even there." Then he and Jazz rushed up the stairs. But before Danny could go in his room and go ghost, Jazz stopped him.

"So, you're not going to tell them?" she sighed.

"I will, eventually. Besides, they don't remember the Disasteroid incident, and how Danny Phantom saved the whole world," Danny explained. Jazz looked down, sadly but understanding. "But don't worry," Danny added, "I will tell them. But this time, I'm going to try and wait until they accept me before knowing that it's really, well, me."

Then Jazz smiled and went to finish her conversation with her mom, as Danny raced into his room and transformed into his ghost form.

Outside, Phantom easily caught the ghost. He decided to take a flight through the night sky. As he looked down at where the giant statue of him used to be, Danny realized that he was probably going to miss being the worlds hero. Yeah, it was going to be nice not getting mobbed whenever he stepped outside, but it was nice to be loved and appreciated for once. Danny decided he'd better fly home; after all, he had to go to school tomorrow... and prepare for the _old_ Dash.

* * *

The next day at the end of the school, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking down the hallways. They had figured out that it actually took them back to the day before Dash's party, since that was the day Dani found the gem. As far as everyone knew, there had been no Disasteroid, and things were normal in Amity Park, well, as normal as things got around there.

"Wow, I never thought I'd miss being unpopular," Danny said, looking around at everyone, while everyone just ignored him as usual.

"I miss it! I miss it a lot," Tucker sighed.

"Well you weren't the one with the crazy fans and camera's chasing you everywhere you went," Danny reminded Tucker.

"Yeah, but now I have to start my whole relationship over with Valerie," Tucker complained as he took out his PDA, "But at least the recording I got of you two kissing while fighting the jerky Danny is still there."

"What relationship?" Sam smirked.

"Well, we were moving faster than you two," Tucker smirked back.

"Yeah, now, about that recording," Danny said taking Tucker's PDA. But suddenly, Danny felt the PDA leave his hand. He looked up and saw that Dash swiped it. "What's on here, Fenturd?" Dash said, looking at the PDA. Luckily, Tucker got a close up of them, so you couldn't see that Danny was beaten badly; let alone battling an evil future version of himself.

"Whoa! Looks like the lovebirds were caught together!" Dash tried to tease. But Danny and Sam weren't intimidated. In fact, Danny smirked, "That's right Dash, go ahead and spread the word."

"Yeah," Sam said extra loud so that everyone could hear, "Go tell the whole school that _**SAM MANSON**_ and _**DANNY FENTON**_ are now _**DATING**_!"

Everyone gasped and looked over to them. Some kids even dropped their books out of the shock. Danny and Sam smirked, knowing they just annoyed Dash big time. "Aw, whatever," Dash said as he walked away and carelessly tossed Tucker's PDA. Tucker went to catch it, but it was caught by someone else. Tucker looked up and saw that it was… "Hey Valerie," he greeted.

"Hey Tucker. I think this is yours," she said as she handed him his PDA back. "Thanks. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie, you know, with me," Tucker started.

"Oh, well, I'm kind of busy this weekend. I have a project and all…" Valerie started.

"Oh, I understand," Tucker said, a little disappointed.

"But, I don't think I'm busy next weekend. Call me," she said as she handed Tucker her phone number and walked away.

"Nice Tucker," Sam complemented, "You may actually have a chance with Valerie after all. Considering she doesn't do the same thing she did to Danny to protect him from himself."

"So you guys want head over to my house?" Danny said as he walked over to the doors of the school.

"You guys wait here, I'll just be one minute," Tucker said.

Danny and Sam waited outside the school for school. Finally, Tucker walked outside, holding something green. "Tucker, what is that?" Danny asked.

"200 bucks baby!" Tucker cheered. Danny and Sam gaped. "How'd you get all of that?!" they asked.

"In the beginning of the year, I bet everyone in school that you guys would get together before the end of freshman year. And I was right! Even some teachers lost to me. Everyone thought it wasn't going to be until at least junior year."

"You bet on when we'd get together?!" Sam asked.

"What'd you do with last time's money?" Danny asked, referring to right after the Disasteroid that never happened.

"I, uh, blew it all off on the new technology," Tucker confessed. "But now this could go into our new scooter's fund."

"Joy," Sam sighed, "200 down, 600 to go."

"And that's only for one scooter," Danny added bitterly as they started walking.

On their way, they passed a radio, which was reading the $3000 lottery winner, which was originally Nosilla Irot. "And, the winning numbers are…" the radio started.

"Too bad we couldn't get a lottery ticket, since we already know the winning numbers," Danny sighed.

"9, 2, 4, 9, and 5!" the radio continued, "Congratulations to our winner, Vlad Masters!"

"What?!" the three asked, baffled.

"Wasn't Irot supposed to win?" Sam asked.

"I can't believe Vlad would use his knowledge of the future to do that! Besides, doesn't he have enough money?" Danny commented.

* * *

When they arrived at Fenton Works, they saw Danielle sitting on the stairs. They all rushed over to her as she got up and said, "Hey guys! I've been waiting for you for a while now. Guess what? Vlad won the…"

"$3000 lottery we know, we heard. But why did he do that?" Danny asked.

"You see, Vlad's going to try and work off what he stole, and donate as much as he can to charities, while still remaining the powerful billionaire that he is-"

"I'm sure that'll ed well," Sam rolled her eyes.

"-and so I told him the winning lottery numbers, and he gave me this!" Dani explained, holding out of piece of paper.

They leaned forward and took a closer look at the paper. Their mouths dropped when they saw that it was the check for $3000.

"Now, if you guys have $200 dollars, we can all get those new Electric Scooter 3000's," Dani explained. Danny and Sam both eagerly turned their heads and faced Tucker. "Okay, okay, here," he said as he handed Dani the $200 he just won. Then they all raced off.

* * *

At the shop, Dash was looking in the window at the scooters. "Man those things are so cool. And I'm gonna be the first one at school to get one," he said. Suddenly, the gang rushed inside. After about a minute, they came out riding their new scooters. They quickly passed Dash, which made him spin around and fall as Danny said "Hey Dash."

Dash looked up and said, "How'd those losers get those scooters so soon. They cost like… a lot!"

"Hey Dani, Tucker, Sam and I are going to head off. We'll see you guys tomorrow," Danny said.

"Okay, but first…" Dani said as she made sure nobody was looking. Then she shot a ghost ray at Danny which made him fall off his scooter. The three stopped and watched him get up.

"What?!" Danny questioned in confusion.

"I told I was going to get you back for sucking me in the Fenton Thermos, alternate reality or not. Now, we're even," Danielle smirked. Danny hopped back on the scooter and road off with Sam the opposite way of Tucker and Dani.

* * *

Danny and Sam were under a tree on a hill where you could see town hall, watching the sunset.

"So, are you planning on telling anyone else about your secret?" Sam asked.

"Nah," Danny answered, not really paying attention, "The fans and press got pretty crazy. Plus, I heard that the teachers were going to start getting a lot harder on me, considering I wasn't expelled, and there were going to be petitions and protests saying they should take away my powers and that I was a possible threat to mankind. Maybe they were right and I was always just meant to stay in the shadows."

"Okay, what's up?" Sam questioned, knowing something was on his mind.

"What do you mean?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing," Danny covered. "You know," he chuckled, "I think I'm almost going to miss that stupid statue by city hall, and all around the world."

"Danny…" Sam said in a concerned, yet annoyed voice.

"Alright, it's just that, after I saved the world, I thought everyone would accept me. But everyone ended up hating me."

"Not everyone hated you, and that wasn't **your** fault."

"Something like that's bound to happen again, especially if everyone found out that the most evil ghost ever created is… me."

"Danny, don't say that. You're not him," Sam said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"But, I almost was. I almost lost you all. And, that alternate me didn't even care. He had a chance to save you, but instead he, I, it just tried to destroy you all. And then he escaped from the Fenton Thermos without basically trying. And he was really beaten too. Is he really that powerful? Am I really that powerful? And, if he used to be me, and I almost turned into him, are we really that alike?"

"Danny, you may both be Danny Phantom, but there's one big difference from you two. He's a heartless, emotionless ghost, and you're a sweat, kind Danny Fenton who would do anything to protect the people he cares about."

"I… I just don't know what will happen. It's so unclear. Even Clockwork doesn't know what's going to happen. I just don't know what's coming next, or what Dan's planning, or the challenges we're going to face."

"And we'll face them together."

Then they held hands, and kissed.

"So, does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Danny asked.

"What?!"

"Well, I figure after what you said in school, but didn't we break up?" Danny said, as he took out the class ring.

"That was in an alternate timeline. It doesn't count."

"Well, then it looks like it's time to get together," Danny said as he put the ring on Sam's finger. "Sam, I know we're going to face many obstacles but, I want you to be there with me, for the good times and the bad."

"Oh, don't worry, I will," she confirmed.

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off right before they were going to kiss again. They both looked over and saw people running away as a ghost started terrorizing everyone.

"Going ghost!" Danny called out as he transformed from Danny Fenton, normal human, to Danny Phantom, ghost hero.

"Need some help?" Sam said as she stood up and snapped the Fenton Wrist Ray on.

"You bet," Danny said as he scooped Sam up, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yeah, right," Sam challenged as they flew over. They noticed that Tucker, Dani, and Vlad had already started on it.

"Ah, the more things change, the more they stay the same," Sam smiled.

"You've got that right!" Danny agreed as they dashed off.

Then, nobody heard, but the sound of laughter was there; Dan Phantom's laughter. "I'll be back, you can count on that!" his eerie voice said. Then he evilly laughed as his voice faded away.

THE END

* * *

_**Next time, on Danny Phantom:**_

_**As we all know (or at least you should, and if not, go back and read) Dan Phantom is now lose and not even Clockwork knows what's going to happen. But now it's giving Danny horrendous nightmares. It was bad enough the first time after Danny caught him, but now he could return at any time. Can Danny's friends help him? Or will he let the nightmares get the better of him?**_

**Yep, I pressed the reset button. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks so much to everyone who read this and all the wonderful reviews I got. And a special thanks to Aquamarine Moonlight, lilusagi12, NinjaSheik, TweenisodeOrange, Okami Kage Hachi, and starr1095**** for reviewing last chapter.**

**r&r! :)**

**-GoinGhost**


	9. Sleepless Frights part 1

_**Sorry for the hold up. I just got back from Disney World. It was so fun, although it could have been better if Space Mountain wasn't closed… but what can you do. Besides, I get to back in five months with the band. I guess being a band geek has its rewards once and awhile.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Danny Fenton was running as fast as he could. He had to get away. It was dark all around outside. There was nobody around except Danny and the dark, ghostly figure chasing him.

Danny was tired and looked all beaten. His shirt and jeans were ripped, he had scrapes all over, and he didn't have enough energy to turn into Danny Phantom. But he had to keep running away, it was his only hope.

Suddenly, he was almost hit with a green ecto-blast. Luckily, Danny moved out of the way just in time. He turned down an ally; unfortunately it was a dead end. Danny looked around for a way out as the figure flew down the ally. Then he saw a latter attached to an apartment and jumped onto it as the figure shot a ghost ray at his previous spot.

Danny climbed the latter and jumped into a nearby open window. The figure followed him. Danny ran up the stairs to the rooftop with the figure close behind. He rushed to the edge of the roof and looked for a way down. The figure suddenly flew to the top of the roof with Danny, and charged towards him.

Danny noticed that the two buildings were close together and jumped to the next one. He barely made it, but the figure continued to follow Danny. Danny ran across the building and stopped at the edge. There was no other close building around. He had to think fast because the figure was getting closer and closer to him.

Suddenly, Danny jumped off the building and grabbed onto a pole hanging from a building. But the pole started to crack and then broke. Danny fell onto a cloth hanging over the entrance of a shop, and bounced off it into a pile of garbage.

"You know, ya think I'd have learned about that pole thing by now," Danny sighed to himself.

He got up and started running away again as the figure started to follow. But, Danny tripped on a stone and fell to the ground. The figure landed in front of him. He stepped forward, closer to Danny so they could see each other face to face.

The ghost had flaming white hair, blue-green skin, a black and white jumpsuit with a DP symbol, an evil smile, and cold red eyes.

"I should thank you Danny. Because of you, I don't need you, my goody two shoes self anymore," Dan Phantom smirked.

Then he delivered the final blow on Danny with his ghostly wail.

* * *

Suddenly, Danny jerked up in his bed, sitting up and screaming. He looked around and saw that he was in his room, alive, and in bed.

"I'm okay!?" Danny wondered out loud, "I'm in my bed!? I'm alive?! Uh…" Suddenly, Danny realized that Jazz was standing right outside his doorway.

"Danny? Are you okay? I heard you screaming," Jazz asked.

"I… I mean yeah, I'm okay."

"Danny, I'm pretty sure the neighbors even heard you."

"Jazz, it was just a small dream," he insisted.

"Yeah, right. Screaming at the top of your lugs is from a small dream. You're a terrible liar Danny," Jazz sighed.

"Seriously Jazz, I'm okay," Danny argued, giving her a warm smile as she left the room.

But Danny didn't hear Jazz whisper, "Except this is the sixth night in a row where you've woken up screaming. I sure hope you're right little brother."

Danny rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. But as soon as he closed his eyes, Dan's face appeared in his mind. Danny's eyes shot open. Then he got out of bed and glared at the clock.

"I guess I could stay awake until school. After ghost fighting I got to bed at 1am, and right now it's 3am. So that's 2 hours of sleep. The same as last night… and the night before… and the night before that." Danny sighed and walked away.

**Danny Phantom Theme Credits:**

_He's a Phantom_

_Danny Phantom Danny Phantom_

_**Yo, Danny Fenton he was just fourteen**_

_**When his parents built a very strange machine**_

_**It was designed to view a world unseen**_

_He's gonna catch em' all because he's Danny Phantom_

_**When it didn't quite work his folks, they just quit**_

_**Then Danny took a look inside of it**_

_**There was a great big flash everything just changed**_

_**His molecules got all rearranged**_

_Phantom, Phantom_

_**When he first woke up he realized**_

_**He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes**_

_**He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly**_

_**He was much more unique than the other guys**_

_**It was then that he knew**_

_**What he had to do**_

_**He had stop all the ghosts that were comin' through**_

_**He's here to fight for me and you!**_

_**He's gonna catch em' all cause he's Danny Phantom**_

_**Gonna catch em' all cause he's Danny Phantom**_

_**Gonna catch em' all cause he's… Danny Phantom**_

**Danny Phantom ****in:**

**Sleepless Frights**

"A Tiresome Episode"

At Casper High Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking down the hallway. Danny was extra tired today.

"Are you okay Danny? I've never seen you this tired before," Sam asked her tired boyfriend. She knew Danny never got mush sleep because of all the ghosts, and their occasional 'late night, non-parental-knowing' outings, but that only on the weekends.

But Danny didn't hear Sam, so he just kept walking.

"Danny?" Tucker said, seeing him dazed.

"Danny!" Sam repeated, getting louder and louder, "Danny!!!"

Danny suddenly snapped out of it and yelled, "Hun!? What?! WHERE'S THE GHOST!?" Suddenly, everyone in the hallway was staring at him.

"Uh, I mean… I saw the ghost kid beat a ghost… last… week?" Danny tried covering. Everyone shrugged and went back to talking to each other, ignoring him again.

"Come on. We'd better get to class," Sam said, dragging her two friends down the hallway.

* * *

In Lancer's class, he was giving a lecture when he noticed Danny had fallen asleep. Mr. Lancer walked over to Danny as the whole class watched.

"Mr. Fenton!" he called out, "Mr. Fenton! MR. FENTON!"

Danny shot up and screamed "64! Phantom! 1982!" Then Danny looked around and saw that he was in his class room. In fact, the whole class except Sam and Tucker was laughing at him.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Sam asked, leaning over to Danny.

"Yes."

"How much?"

"2 hours," he hesitated.

"Well that explains it."

Sam went back to sitting normal when Tucker leaned over to her and said, "Did you hear him yell 'Phantom', as in Dan Phantom?"

"Yeah, we'll ask him after school," she explained.

* * *

In the hallway, Danny was leaning against his locker, about to doze off when none other than Dash Baxter stomped over.

"Hey Fentina! Do you know what time is it?" the jock mocked in his taunting voice. But Danny didn't answer. He didn't even look up at Dash.

Dash got really irritated that the 'geek' wasn't paying attention to him, so he yelled "Fenton!!!!"

Danny looked up at Dash, completely dazed. "Hun?"

Suddenly, Dash angrily shoved him into a locker and slammed the door shut. Then he proudly walked off. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz walked up to the locker Danny was in.

"Hey Danny, are you okay in there?" Sam asked, the three putting their ear against the locker. They listened, and suddenly heard snoring.

"I think I'd better take him home," Jazz said as they pulled him out of the locker.

* * *

The next day, Danny was walking down the hallway. Suddenly, he saw Sam run over to him.

"Hey Sam," Danny greeted.

"Danny, come on. The C.A.T. results have been posted," Sam said, running back over to the group of people surrounding the bulletin with the results.

Danny hesitantly followed. This was weird. He didn't know that they were posted in front of the whole school.

Danny just shrugged it off and pushed his way through the crowd and looked for himself. "Let me see. Fenton, Fenton, ah! Here it is," he said.

Danny read out loud what it said his future would be. He hoped it would say astronaut. But, to his disappointment, it didn't.

It read: "Fenton, Danny- You will turn into the evil Dan Phantom and destroy everything in sight." Danny's cheerful smile turned into worry as he backed away. "No! This can't be right! I stopped that future! This can't be happening!"

"Oh, but it is." an evil, eerie voice spoke to him.

Danny whipped around to see that all the students were gone, and Dan was floating there. Danny transformed into Phantom and shot a ghost ray at him. But the blast just went right through him as he laughed evilly.

"You will turn into me. It's only a matter of time," Dan chuckled evilly.

Then he flew out of the school as he laughed evilly again. Danny followed him, only when he got outside, his whole town was completely destroyed. He looked around and saw his jerk self on the top of a tall building.

"You see all of this destruction? It was all caused by you. This whole town, and then the world, will be destroyed!" Dan grinned and gave out another evil laugh.

"No! No!! NO!!!" Danny shrieked.

* * *

Suddenly Danny woke up, screaming in his bed. He stopped screaming and looked around and saw that he was back in his room. What had just happened? He remembered Jazz taking him home from school and then was hanging out in his room until later at night when she force him to go to sleep. The rest must have been a dream.

All of a sudden, his door was bursted open by Maddie and Jack, who were in their pajamas and holding ecto-guns.

"Where's the ghost!?" Jack yelled.

"Don't worry Danny! We'll get it! No ball of ectoplasm is hurting my boy!" Maddie shouted. They looked around, and put their weapons down when they saw nothing evil and ecto in the room.

"Oh, um, there's no ghost here guys, sorry, just a nightmare," Danny explained.

"Aw, just great, another false alarm," Jack pouted as Maddie put a hand on his shoulder and they walked out the door.

He rolled back in his bed, but soon as he closed his eyes, the picture of his destroyed town flashed in his head. Danny shot back up and looked at his clock. Then he jumped out of bed and transformed into Phantom.

"I've gotten 1 hour of sleep. I'm sure that's enough. Besides, I've got to patrol the town and make sure it stays safe from any ghost attacks," he said to himself. Then Danny flew out the window and into his town and through the night sky.

* * *

In the morning, Jazz knocked on Danny's door and walked inside. She noticed that Danny wasn't in there. "Danny?" she called out.

Suddenly, Danny Phantom fazed through the wall and landed on his bed. "_Yawn._ Hey sis. What's up?"

"Well I was just coming in to see if you were ready for school yet, but Danny, you look awful! Were you up all night ghost fighting?" Jazz questioned.

"Well, I got one hour of sleep," he answered.

"Danny. All night? You're a mess. You can't go to school like this. I'll tell you what, I'm going to tell mom and dad that you're sick so you can stay home from school today. I highly disapprove of this but… you look so tired that you could pass for sick for a month. Try to get some sleep. Okay?"

"_Yawn._ Okay, thanks Jazz."

Then Danny laid back in bed and transformed back to Fenton as Jazz walked back out of his room. He was careful not to let his eyes close throughout the whole day.

* * *

Danny tried to relax, and was careful not to fall asleep. Although, Danny was still pretty paranoid, tired, and his hair was messed and had bags under his eyes. But he was dressed in his normal shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

Danny was on the brink of closing his eyes when his ghost sense suddenly went off. He looked out his window and saw one of those green goop, basic ghosts. Danny quickly transformed and flew out the window, only to tackle the ghost.

The ghost got out of Danny's grasp and tried to fly away, but Danny grabbed it by its ghostly tail. It flew high in the air and swung Danny around in the air, but he refused to let go.

Finally, it slipped out of Danny's hold and flew through an office building. So, naturally, Danny followed it. He was too tired to stay intangible, so he had to doge the hustle and bustle of the crazy building.

"Scus' me!" Danny yelled, rushing passed a busy hall, making workers fall over and leap out of the way.

"Pardon me!" Danny called, making someone spill coffee all over a tough bald man. As

the coffee steamed on him, he cracked his knuckles at the wimpy guy who spilt coffee all over him.

"My bad!" Danny apologized, flying past a woman, making her drop her giant pile of papers.

In another room, three very attractive ladies were about to be filmed for a new product when Danny accidentally fazed in. The three squealed and yelled, "OMG! It's Danny Phantom!!! I am so texting this to my BFF's!!!" as they took out their cell phones and surrounded Danny with love sick looks.

"You know, now I just can't see the bright side of this anymore," Danny said, looking at the 'hot girls' that weren't so 'hot' to him anymore now that he had Sam.

Then he quickly fazed out of their as the director yelled, "I got it! Danny Phantom sponsors our new toothpaste brand! It'll sell millions! Now, does anybody know that kid's cell number?"

"Uh, he's kind of a… ghost," the camera man mentioned.

"So, he's still a kid, and famous around here. Have you even heard of a kid without a cell phone? Even if he is a ghost, not having a cell phone is just uncivilized," the director argued.

* * *

Danny invisibly caught up with the ghost only to be blasted back, unknowingly, by Maddie and Jack Fenton.

"Ha! I got him Mads!" Jack cheered.

"Great Jack; now let's get that ball of ectoplasm!" Maddie said as they ran after the ghost who was flying away. Danny sighed and flew back to his room, his parents could handle it; he was just fortunate that his parents didn't notice him. Danny slumped down on his bed and transformed back.

Suddenly, his door slowly opened. Danny shot up and got in a fighting stance. But it was just Tucker and Sam walking in the room.

"Danny, it's just us," Tucker reminded him, "Remember, you said last week that you wanted to train today. So why don't you turn into that Phantom guy and lets get this thing started!"

"Phantom!? Hun?! What!? Where's Dan Phantom! I'll get him this time!" Danny shrieked.

"Wait?! Danny did you say Phantom? As in the evil, dark one who's loose?" Tucker asked. Danny cringed a little at hearing Tucker say _his_ name.

"Are you okay Danny? I think he was referring to your ghost half, you know Danny Phantom?" Sam explained.

"I bet you're having those nightmares again," Tucker figured.

"What?! Who said I was having nightmares? I'm perfectly fine!" Danny exclaimed.

Sam and Tucker looked at Danny. He was a mess as his eye twitched a little.

"Danny, it is okay. We know you're having nightmares," Sam sighed.

"What makes you say that!? Who told you! Because, it's not true! Don't listen to them!" Danny defended… very loud. Danny looked around, paranoid. He was freaking out.

"Because last time you fought... uh you know who... you had these nightmares for a few days. Only last time they were gone by now. I think they're actually worse now," Sam said.

Jazz walked in, over hearing the conversation. "Well, maybe that's because Dan's now free and Clockwork doesn't know what's going to happen, while last time Dan was trapped in a Fenton Thermos and safely locked up," Jazz explained her theory.

Danny cringed and twitched after hearing his evil future was loose again. Sure he already knew it, but to hear it, well…

"Nice one big mouth. You have a mouth almost as big as Tucker's," Sam whispered to Jazz.

"Yeah…! Hey!" Tucker yelled, overhearing the whisper.

"Look Danny, we need your head clear and the only way to do that is for you to get some sleep. It's bad for your health if you don't get enough sleep," Jazz explained, going into teen therapist mode.

"Okay, I'll try," Danny sighed; after all, he was extremely tired and too tired to argue.

Then Danny laid back in his bed and closed his eyes as Sam, Tucker, and Jazz exited the room. Danny drifted into his sleep.

* * *

_**Thanks to:**_ **JESSiKA, ****starr1095****, ****NinjaSheik****,**_** and **_**CandyCoastedChocolate**_** for reviewing.**_

_**R&R... please**_

_**-GoinGhost**_


	10. Sleepless Frights part 2

_**Okay… I know you going to yell "Goinghost! Where have you been all this time!" Well I have an actual excuse and it's not school… my computer crashed. Luckily, we had a 3 year warranty on it so it was a free fix. … Yeah you probably don't care about that but in case you're worried I did back up so all the DP stuff I was writing for this story is still there! Yay!**_

_**In case you forgot, Danny's been having a lot of nightmares about his evil self and has barely been getting any sleep. So Sam, Tucker, and Jazz are making him get some sleep. It ended with Danny drifting into his dreams… so the beginning of this chapter will be a dream. Now… onto the story.**_

_**Oh, and last chapter I put 'Dark Phantom' a couple times instead of 'Dan' or 'Phantom' or 'alternate future self'. So I fixed those.**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom would I be on this site?**

**

* * *

**At a wrestling stadium, the crowd was going wild. Then the announcer walked on the stage yelling, "Get ready to rumble! Today, we have two contestants ready to fight to the finish! In this corner over here, we have the half human, half ghost boy, Danny Phantom!"

Danny flew into the ring, all ready and pumped. "I'm ready! Who's my opponent! There's no one who can stop…"

"And in the other corner, we have the one, the evil, Dan Phantom!" the announcer finished.

"Yeah- what!?"

Then Dan flew on stage and grinned, "Hello Danny."

"Now, are you two ready!?" the announcer yelled.

"Oh, uh, um, I not sure I'm-" Danny stuttered.

"Too bad! 3, 2, 1 fight!"

Dan shot an ecto-blast at Danny before the announcer had time to get of the stage. He screamed as he jumped out of the way, out of the ring, and crashed into the floor.

The blast slammed into Danny, but he jumped back up. "Ha! Dan Phantom, you cannot keep me down!" Danny taunted. (**a/n** this dream is supposed to be weird, and when they're talking picture quick dialogue… like in _Speed Racer_… which I do not own)

"Ha! You are a foolish goody-goody! And you are going down!" Dan countered.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Danny smirked, confidently.

"Gladly," he darkly chuckled as he shot a ghost ray at Danny that did in fact hit him. Danny got right back up and shot a ghost ray right back at his darker counter part. But he just put up a shield that made his blast bounce right back to Danny.

Then Dan duplicated and attacked Danny. Once they were done, he fused back into one, and Danny was on the ground all beat up. Dan put his foot on Danny, while one of his hands was glowing green.

"I told you I'd win! You're too weak! You need more training and practice!" his evil self laughed. Danny closed his eyes and braced himself as Dan shot his ghost ray at him.

* * *

Suddenly, Danny woke up screaming. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz came rushing in as Danny was looking around and saw that he was back on his bed in his room.

"Danny!? Are you okay?" Sam gasped.

"Hun?! What?! Oh, uh, yeah fine!" Danny answered, still not better after the short amount of sleep he got.

"Then why were you screaming?" Jazz asked.

"Oh, uh, j-just clearing my throat," Danny covered.

The three just looked at each other.

"Hey, are my parent's home?" Danny asked getting out of bed.

"No… but are you really in any condition to train?" Tucker answered, realizing right away why he was asking.

"Of course," Danny said, trying to get the rings out to transform, "I've got to be in tip-top shape for ghost hunting."

After a couple tries, Danny finally got the blue-white rings out, and they slowly travel up his body; slower than usual. In fact, his friends didn't even know that they could go that slow.

Now, standing in front of them, was an extremely tired looking Danny Phantom. His hair was still messed up, there were bags under his eyes, and even his eyes didn't have the excitement, life, and enthusiasm that they usually had.

"Come on! Let's go!" Danny called to his friends. Then he flew and hit the floor because he forgot to go intangible.

"Woops!" he chuckled. Then he fazed through the floor, into the lab as the rest ran down to meet him.

"Okay, so what do you want to start with?" Tucker asked hesitantly to his friend.

"Hit me with everything," Danny ordered.

"WHAT?" Sam, Tucker, and Jazz shrieked.

"You can't be serious Danny!" Sam argued.

"You can't do all of it, or at least all at once! Not in your condition!" Jazz added.

"Do it! Or I'll just go into the ghost zone and practice!" Danny shouted.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz looked at each other nervously. They didn't want to throw everything they had at him, but it would be even worse to let him go into the ghost zone in his condition.

"Uh, one training overload coming up!" Tucker nervously said as he punch in a few buttons that activated the training sequence.

Suddenly, every single training system and weapon all shot out. There were ecto-guns, ghost-like robots, high quality obstacles, and basically any kind of challenge was all set up, waiting to attack Danny.

"Activated in 5, 4, 3, 2… 1," Tucker said hesitantly as he pushed the activate button.

Then all of their training gadgets attacked. Danny started dodging all of the ecto-blasts from the weapons, but the team noticed that he forgot that he could create shields, or even blast the ecto-weapons. Then he flew through, but not going intangible, some of the obstacles, while the weapons still shooting at him.

Eventually, one of the weapons blasted Danny in the chest. Danny looked up and for a second, he saw a line of Dan Phantom's shooting at him, but then it flashed back to the ecto-weapons. Once he recovered, he flew over to the weapons and ripped all the ecto-guns out of the wall, using brute force.

Then he landed and saw the ghostly robots charging at him. He got into his fighting stance and started attacking them, still using his physical strength and none of his mental strength.

Suddenly, he froze in place because as he looked up at the robots, he saw Dan duplicates instead of robots. His eyes started to glow an extra bright green as ecto-energy started to form in his fists.

They started to charge up until they were powerful enough to unleash a super ecto-blast to destroy all the robots that looked like Dan to him. As it covered the lab, his three friends leaped behind a desk to protect themselves.

Once it was over, they peeked out to see all of the robots on the ground, in pieces and flickering, the obstacles and weapons broken on the ground, and the lab just completely trashed.

Danny stood up and looked around, tiredly. Suddenly, one surviving robot snuck up behind Danny and blasted him the floor. It stood up high and was about to blast Danny away when it was shut down by Jazz.

Then Sam, Tucker, and Jazz walked over to a huffing and puffing Danny with the results.

"So… how'd I do?" Danny asked, even more worn out then he was a few minutes ago with the lack of sleep.

"Well, let me see," Sam said reading the clipboard, "Besides you almost being destroyed by a robot, you used brute strength instead of being quick or clever, which won't work with most ghosts; you used extra strength than needed to dodge all the blasts and destroy them, when all you could have done was put a shield up, let them bounce off and destroy the weapons, and then just blast the rest with a ghost ray; then again, you used all strength and no plan, not to mention you forgot until then end that you could of shoot blasts from your hands; which brings us finally to end, where you remembered your ghost ray, but to get rid of all the robot ghosts, you destroyed your surroundings and endangered us, the three innocent civilians."

Danny sighed in defeat as Tucker joked, "Sounds like that's an F."

Then a piece of the ceiling fell in front of them, shaped like an 'F'. "Even your house agrees."

"Well, let's clean this up before Mom and Dad come home and think we were attacked by a ghost," Jazz sighed, picking up some papers.

Suddenly, a dazed Danny yelled, "Ghost?! Where?! Who?! Why?! Was it Dan!? Why?! How?! What did he do to you?!"

The three stopped and stared at their friend/ boy friend/ brother. He was a nervous wreck. They knew it was because of the recent events involving an evil self on the loose, but why was it this bad. They expected a little more pressure on him sure, but this was just unbelievable.

"I think he needs some help," Tucker finally said, as Sam and Jazz shook their heads in agreement.

* * *

Later, Danny was lying on the couch while Jazz was sitting on a chair with a notepad and pencil.

"Jazz, how many times do I need to tell you I don't need teen therapy," Danny stated, hair still all messed up and bags under his eyes.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that, yes you do, Danny. I'm not the one who blasted the whole lab just to zap some robots that could barely hurt him," Jazz countered.

Danny huffed as he continued to lie on the couch. "Even Sam and Tucker agree with me, you need help!" she continued.

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it because he didn't have anything to counter with.

"Let's begin, shall we," Jazz started. "Now, talk to me, tell me about your dreams."

"Well, let me see… one of the times I was out patrolling the city with Sam and Tucker…"

"Where was I?" Jazz interrupted.

"Uh, I think you were bawling over an F," he answered.

"Hey!"

"You wanted to know. Besides, it's my dream…"

"More like your nightmares."

"So anyway… we were happily patrolling the city when suddenly, everything started to get dark. I looked back at Sam and Tucker to see if they had any idea what was going on. But they were gone. Then I blinked and the town was a wreck. So I flew down to the ground to try to figure things out.

"I looked around, and suddenly heard an eerie voice say 'Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I'm back!' So then I whipped around and saw Da-… uh… a ghost."

"And what ghost was it?" Jazz asked.

"D-d-d-an Ph… Ph…"

"Ph-antom?"

"Yes," he sighed. "Then I asked why he was here. He just chuckled and said, 'Fool, why else would I come back? To destroy everything you love; then turn you into me or destroy you, depends what mood I'm in; and then destroy everything in sight! Ha-ha-ha-ha!' Then he flew off and I tried to chase after him but he blasted me and I fell to the ground," Danny explained, doing a pretty good imitation of his future self.

Danny then continued, "Then he floated down and landed right in front of me. I reached over to my belt to suck him a Fenton Thermos, but it wasn't there. Then he chuckled 'You're so unprepared. I expected better from a goody-goody like you. How do expect to beat me when you can't even prepare yourself against me!' Then he flew up in the air when I unwillingly changed back to Fenton form. Then I looked down and saw that he was right, I was unprepared. I was… in my underwear… I forgot my pants,"

"Your pants? Okay, then what happened next?" Jazz asked, quickly writing everything down.

"Nothing really. He just shot an ecto-blast at me and then I woke up," Danny shrugged.

"When did this dream happen?"

"I think like three days ago."

"Hm, that day you were running around like crazy, making sure you had everything," Jazz wondered.

Then he went into detail about all the other dreams he's had. Jazz quickly wrote down every single detail that Danny said about his nightmares.

Once they were done, it was already late and the time that people are usually asleep. They only had one brief break, but that was only because they had to stop so their parents wouldn't know what was going on. Luckily, they went right up to bed after a tiring day and the siblings continued.

"Okay Danny," Jazz said, standing up as she fixed her papers, "I think I have enough information to figure out what's going on. Now, let's get to be-"

"NO! There is no way that I am going to bed!" Danny argued.

"Danny, you have to go to bed. And could you be any louder?!" Jazz scolded in a whisper.

"Jazz, you don't understand," Danny continued in a whisper now as well, "These nightmares are unbearable. They just keep getting worse and worse. I can't go to sleep; if I do I think I'm going to snap!"

"Fine, then don't go to sleep, but I'm going to-"

"No, I need your help to stay awake. I'll fall asleep for sure."

"But I've never gone without sleep. I won't be able to do it even if I wanted to."

"Please Jazz," Danny begged with the puppy dog eyes.

Jazz tried to resist, but finally gave in and sighed, "Alright! I'll help you stay awake. But I'm going to call Sam and Tucker and see if they can sneak out and help us both stay awake, otherwise we're both doomed."

"Wow, I'd never thought I'd hear the day where Jazz the goody-goody would break a rule," he teased.

"Hey desperate times call for desperate measures," Jazz said taking out her cell phone. Then she looked at Danny and countered, "And right now, you **are** desperate."

* * *

Later, Danny, Jazz, and Sam were sitting in Jazz's room when Tucker suddenly rushed in.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to wait until my parents left to go to their late night club before I could leave" he apologized, huffing and puffing.

"Do you think your parents will notice that you're gone?" Jazz asked.

"Nah, when they get back after going out together, they're so tired they can't even tell up from down. The house could be on fire and they wouldn't even notice," Tucker answered. (**a/n** and I don't mean it like that! I mean what I said as in they'd get tired from so much dancing! This is rated K+ to all those people out there and you know who you are!)

"Anyway, how'd you get in here? I had to use the window," Sam questioned.

"I just used my PDA to unlock the doors through that knew electronic ghost alarm the Fenton's just added," he explained.

"Wow, is there anything that you can't do with technology?" Jazz said impressed.

"Yeah, get a date," Sam joked.

Then the group looked over to Danny and saw that he was about to doze off. So Sam reached over to the spray bottle and squirted Danny with the ice cold water.

"Thanks," he wearily sighed as he popped back to reality.

"Maybe we should take shifts," Jazz suggested, than called, "Not it!"

"Not it!

"Not- darn! No fair, I wasn't ready," Tucker pouted.

"Are you ready now?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Tucker answered, too busy pouting to pay attention.

"Not it!" Sam yelled.

"Not it!" Jazz quickly said.

"Not-! No fair," Tucker grumbled.

* * *

Later, Jazz and Sam were peacefully asleep as Tucker was trying to stay awake by playing games on his PDA. Once his game was done, his eyes were getting heavier with every second.

"Sam, wake up, it's your turn," Tucker yawned. Then Tucker plopped down to the floor, as Sam stirred but stayed asleep. Danny was stuck awake. Alone.

He was too tired to do, or even think, to wake one of them up. His eyes got heavier and heavier and heavier.

"Maybe I can close my eyes… for just a minute," Danny yawned to himself as he leaned his head back. After that, he was fast asleep.

* * *

In Danny's dream land –or should I say nightmare land, Danny was walking through Amity Park in his human form, alone. The streets, stores, and schools were all empty. There was just nobody around.

"Sam!? Tucker?! Jazz!? Mom!? Dad!? Dani!? Valerie!? Vlad!? Anyone!?" he called out. But nobody answered.

Suddenly Danny heard blasts going of, so he transformed and snuck over. Once he crept over, his eyes went wide as he saw Dan Phantom –like it would be anyone else.

His evil future self was battling his friends, family, and ex-fruitloop. They were all a little scratched up, while Dan didn't have a mark on him.

"Ha," he laughed, "This is what you all get for being so close to Danny! At least then, you could have died quickly like the rest!" Then he shot a huge ghost ray at them.

Danny gasped and rushed over towards his unconscious loved ones. Dan picked Sam up and sighed, "Ah, poor Samantha."

"Get your hands off of her!" Danny yelled.

"Catch," he chuckled, tossing Sam at him.

Danny caught Sam and then looked wickedly at his evil self for doing that to her. Then he looked down at his girlfriend who looked up at him with weary eyes.

Sam mouthed to him, "I love you Danny."

The next thing he knew, she was fading away. Literally. After a few seconds Sam was gone. Disappeared.

Then Danny spun around to see, to his horror, that the same thing was happening to everyone else. They looked up at him with sad and tired eyes. Then just like that, they were gone.

Danny was too stunned to move. But then he turned around when Dan started laughing softly to himself.

"You monster! How could you!?" Danny angrily shouted.

"Why Danny. This isn't all my fault. Not only is because you are me, but if you weren't so close to your friends and family, then I never would have gone after them specifically. In fact, if you weren't so close to them, then you wouldn't have felt so much pain when they died and I would never have been made!" Dan laughed manically.

Danny stared with wide eyes in horror. He was right. That monster was right. Because of him, everyone he cared about was in unnecessary danger.

"No! NO! It's not true. That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings and you know it be true."

"NO!" Danny yelled, realization in his eyes.

"Now you understand," Dan grinned.

Danny started to fly away, but Dan was quicker than that. He grabbed a Fenton Thermos off of his belt and aimed it at Danny. "Now let's see how you like it!" Dan evilly smiled as the blue light caught Danny and engulfed him in it. He screamed as it completely sucked him in, into the darkness.

Then he closed his eyes. Sam. Tucker. Jazz. Mom. Dad. Dani. Valerie. And even Vlad. All of them, gone; because of him. Especially Sam. Sam. Gone.

* * *

Suddenly, Danny Fenton gasped as he woke up. He looked around and saw that he was back in Jazz's room, with the three peacefully sleeping around him. But wait. Dream or not, Dan was right. His family and friends were in danger because of him.

They could never live a normal life. Not just with his alternate future self, but with any ghost. They'd always use his loved ones to get to him. They would always be the ones who suffered the most.

Danny sighed as he scribbled some words on a piece of paper and threw it in Jazz's pile on her bed, where she was also sleeping.

Then he wearily transformed, looked back at his friends, and flew out of the room. He was doing the right thing… right?

In the morning, Jazz slowly woke up. Then she looked down at all the papers she was sleeping on. Jazz look and saw one in Danny's handwriting, so she skimmed through it. Then she gasped and yelled, "Oh my goodness! Danny's run away!"

* * *

_**Gasp! Danny's gone! And in this state of awful dreams, low on power, and hallucinating! Guess you'll have to wait until next time… when the big villain is introduced. See ya!**_

_**Thanks to: **_**Kitty Fowl, Dannyphantom99, Romance and Musicals, ThunderRiver411, Felicity, and The Dark Lordess KARRRRMA** _**for reviewing :)**_

_**-Goinghost**_


End file.
